Pour que nos routes se recroisent
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: Il est dit que nous ne réalisons l'importance d'une chose que quand elle nous file entre les doigts. Kaminari Denki, jeune étoile montante du monde héroïque, fut confronté à cette douloureuse réalité lorsque son ami le plus cher, Kirishima Eijirou, se retrouva un jour gravement blessé des suites d'une intervention.
1. Première partie

Bonjour/bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)

Alors, oui oui, je débarque (encore) avec une nouvelle fiction (supposée être un One Shot à la base... Achevez-moi orz...) alors que j'en ai des tas qui n'attendent que leur suite (le chapitre 11 de **A l'ombre de tes yeux** est en cours d'écriture, promis) mais j'ai une très bonne excuse ! Si si, je vous assure ! Car en effet, elle est écrite en l'honneur de l'anniversaire à mon ami **Blue Aaren**. Alors si tu passes par là, mon chou, je sais être en retard d'un jour mais je te souhaite encore une fois un merveilleux anniversaire et je tenais impérativement à t'offrir ce maigre cadeau (Même si je ne suis pas DU TOUT sûre de moi pour le coup *tousse*). Cette fic sera techniquement courte, environ quatre chapitres, peut-être cinq grand maximum ?

J'ai essayé de relever le plus de fautes possible, mais j'ai les yeux qui fatiguent et j'ai enchaîné 2000 mots en deux jours (un exploit pour moi, ne jugez pas xD). Alors si vous en décelez n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

Merci de prendre le temps de cliquer sur cette histoire ou même de la lire. J'espère que ce premier chapitre qui fait office de mise en bouche vous plaira.

A tout bientôt. Bisous :*

* * *

**Résumé :** Il est dit que nous ne réalisons l'importance d'une chose que quand elle nous file entre les doigts. Kaminari Denki, jeune étoile montante du monde héroïque, fut confronté à cette douloureuse réalité lorsque son ami le plus cher, Kirishima Eijirou, se retrouva un jour gravement blessé des suites d'une intervention.

**Pairing :** Kirishima Eijirou x Kaminari Denki

**Rating :** J'ai hésité entre T et K mais je vais garder T je pense. Sait-on jamais x)

* * *

**Pour que nos routes se recroisent**

**\- Première partie -**

Sa tête s'enfonça dans son oreiller dans un bruit étouffé. Sur sa table de nuit disposée à gauche de son lit, brillant dans la pleine obscurité de sa chambre, les chiffres de son réveil affichaient la modique heure de une heure trente-cinq du matin.

Denki s'accorda un soupir. Ses paupières lourdes comme le plomb se refermaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses yeux rougis par la fatigue. Courbaturé de partout, il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant d'enfouir le visage dans son oreiller. Demain, à nouveau, il devrait se lever tôt. Il lui restait un peu moins de six heures de sommeil ; autant dire, pas assez pour récupérer pleinement d'une journée aussi éreintante que celle à laquelle il avait eu à faire face aujourd'hui, ni non plus définitivement assez pour espérer disposer d'un sommeil profond cette nuit.

Nouveau soupir.

Il avait affreusement besoin de repos. Chacun de ses membres hurlait d'épuisement, c'était tout à peine s'il pouvait encore sentir le bout de ses doigts quand il essayait de les remuer. Ses épaules engourdies lui rappelaient en pense-bête que vouloir jouer aux gros durs plusieurs fois de suite quand on était affublé d'une musculature aussi féline que la sienne n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu de sa vie.

Dans la pénombre de cette chambre où le silence régnait en maître, il se ressassait les mots que leur avaient répété incessamment leurs différents professeurs sur le fait d'oser devenir héros indépendant à un si jeune âge.

Travailler à son propre compte générait des envieux, certes, mais n'était pour autant pas évident. La vie active de héros comportait autant de hauts que de bas, autant d'avantages que d'inconvénients qu'il était nécessaire de tenir à l'affût avant de plonger la tête la première dans les eaux troubles de l'inconnu. L'explosion de la concurrence à chaque coin de rue était la principale cause de retraite précoce ; chacun en voulait pour son compte. Certains héros, une fois y avoir été confrontés, préféraient reconsidérer une position confortable, bien que certes moins grandiose aux yeux de la foule et également moins mise à l'honneur par les médias, d'équipier d'un héros disposant d'un plus grand prestige.

Réussir à se faire un nom à tout juste vingt-et-un ans avait été un pari qui s'était d'emblée annoncé risqué, voire téméraire pour un jeunot comme lui. Pourtant, Denki n'avait jamais eu peur de ce genre de challenge. Il avait misé gros en jetant les dés sur la table ; un changement de ville - plus exactement un retour aux sources, à Saitama, sa ville d'origine qu'il avait délaissé pour l'internat lors de ses années de lycée - l'aide d'un héros professionnel pendant deux années après l'obtention de son diplôme, puis, plus récemment, le choix de se libérer de ces chaînes trop encombrantes de personne reléguée au second plan pour devenir le seul à s'enfiler le gagne-pain d'une mission rondement menée.

Un quitte ou double parfait comme il les affectionnait.

Au départ, il ne niait pas que cela s'était présenté comme loin d'être aisé, voire même difficile. Gérer les dépenses, en particulier, avait été un véritable crêpage de chignon pour lui. Mais à bientôt vingt-deux ans maintenant, son succès ne s'en allait que crescendo et le nombre de ses apparitions télévisées ne faisait que s'accumuler, au même titre que sa communauté de fans qui explosait de semaine en semaine les compteurs.

Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer que son ego n'en avait pas connu un boost considérable, si bien que Denki, d'antan trouillard, avait gravi des échelons dans l'échelle de sa confiance en lui. A l'heure du jour, partout où il mettait les pieds, il débordait d'assurance et arborait un rictus fier.

Dans un ultime effort qui consuma les dernières réserves de forces dont il disposait, il s'aida de ses coudes, roula et s'allongea confortablement sur le ventre. Son corps entier le tiraillait, or son esprit demeurait ancré sur le souvenir d'un message reçu il y a de cela quelques heures, alors qu'il pourchassait un voleur de sac dans les rues bondées de sa ville.

Il attrapa son téléphone qui s'était perdu dans les plis de ses couvertures lorsqu'il s'était littéralement jeté dans son lit, puis en alluma l'écran. Une grimace vint déformer les plis de son nez, la lumière lui attaqua si méchamment les rétines qu'il ne fut en mesure de distinguer quoi que ce soit pendant quelques instants. Il lui fallut au moins trente bonne secondes pour s'y habituer avant de pouvoir lire les messages venus tout droit de Kirishima Eijirou, son ami le plus cher et ancien camarade de classe resté sur Tokyo pour commencer sa carrière héroïque.

_"Salut mec ! Ça te dit de nous rejoindre sur Tokyo ce weekend ? Avec les autres de la classe on voulait se faire une soirée d'anciens élèves. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas tous retrouvés autour d'un verre"_

Denki eut un sourire triste lorsqu'en descendant la conversation, il fut accueilli par une photo de son meilleur ami.

Son éternel sourire aux lèvres lui creusait discrètement les fines fossettes aux coins de sa bouche. Son visage, quant à lui, était recouvert d'une mince couche de suie - preuve irréfutable d'une récente intervention en ville, en conclut aussitôt Denki. Ses cheveux d'un rouge écarlate, masse flamboyante aussi indomptable qu'à son habitude, retombaient en bataille sur ses yeux pétillants, ainsi qu'en cascade sur ses hautes pommettes rosées. Kaminari l'observa un moment, sentant son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il se fit la réflexion que Eijirou n'avait rien perdu de son caractère joyeux ni de son côté doux. Même sur une simple photo, il rayonnait à la manière d'un rayon de soleil.

Assis à ses côtés se tenait Bakugou Katsuki, leur ami que Denki se complaisait à qualifier de ronchon dès qu'il le voyait - et se faisait traiter en retour de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Eijirou avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules afin de le forcer à rester autant que possible en place dans le cadre de l'objectif le temps qu'il prenne une photo convenable, tandis que le blond cendré, ne semblant pas dans un meilleur état que le rouquin, revêtait juste son habituel air constipé et agacé qui signifiait clairement _"Dépêche-toi de prendre ta fichue photo et fiche-moi la paix"_.

C'était dans ce genre de moments, en voyant à quel point ils avaient tous les deux gagnés en muscles et en maturité physique comme mentale, que Denki réalisait combien ils lui manquaient tous infiniment. Il était bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence que l'absence de la bonne humeur de Mina, des blagues de Hanta, de la voix portante de Katsuki, des moqueries gentillettes de Kyouka et surtout, _surtout_, de la présence chaleureuse et du sourire solaire de Eijirou avait creusé un vide sans fond dans son quotidien.

Peu importe qu'il tente de le combler par la fidélité sans faille de ses fans qui l'arrêtaient régulièrement pour discuter avec lui, ou bien les nouvelles rencontres comme énièmes flirts qu'il enchaînait sans se soucier du lendemain ; rien n'y faisait. La place réservée à la pièce manquante de son puzzle siégeait vacante, et le manque de ses pairs, de ses amis, de cette famille qu'il s'était construit peu à peu autour de lui, se faisait ressentir jusque dans ses veines.

Cela faisait quelques mois, déjà, qu'il n'avait plus l'occasion de les voir aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Des semaines entières qu'il se forçait à s'occuper l'esprit dans l'espoir d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce vide qui grattait de jour en jour du terrain. Alors, à défaut de leur présence à ses côtés, il se contentait de ces messages qui se raréfiaient malgré lui au fil du temps.

_"Loin des yeux, loin du cœur"_ disait-on. Denki admettait n'y avoir jamais cru. Or, dorénavant qu'il était entré dans la vie active et s'assumait seul, le temps dont il disposait jadis pour sa vie sociale avait décliné en flèche. Il n'avait eu de cesse de se demander à partir de quand cette citation ne deviendrait que trop vraie, à partir de quand sa présence finirait par ne plus leur manquer.

Cette dernière réflexion eut pour mérite de le faire sortir de ses pensées moroses. Sachant son planning encore bien chargé et conscient qu'il a dores et déjà trop tardé à répondre à Kirishima, le blondinet ne put que tapoter à contrecœur sa réponse. Une boule pleine à craquer d'émotions lui enflait progressivement dans la gorge et lui donnait l'impression de frôler de près l'asphyxie.

_"Je suis en patrouille tout le restant de la semaine. Désolé mec, comptez pas trop sur ma présence ce soir-là. Je ne sais pas du tout si je pourrai me libérer. J'essaierai de passer au plus vite un autre jour."_

Ses yeux se remirent à papillonner suite à ces mots, signe avant-coureur annonçant qu'il ne ferait pas long feu. La lutte acharnée contre le sommeil qui le happait au creux des bras de Morphée ne s'éternisa pas bien longtemps ; il s'écroula au final si vite qu'il ne vit même pas le second message de Eijirou arriver à peine deux minutes plus tard :

_"Oh... Dommage. Ouais, t'as raison... On se refera ça une autre fois. Bye."_

~ x.X.x ~

Les nuées d'éclairs jaunes rendaient l'air autour de lui pesant, électrique, à la limite du respirable. D'incontrôlables frissons rampaient sous sa peau, hérissaient les poils de ses bras et de sa nuque. Venant de toutes parts autour de lui, les exclamations de la foule détonnaient tels des coups de tonnerre entre ses deux oreilles.

Parmi la mêlée, c'était tout à peine si on entendait s'élever les voix des autres héros venus prêter main forte et mettre en sécurité les civils derrière un périmètre de sécurité.

L'estomac comprimé comme dans un étau, Denki inspira. Puis expira.

Il ravala le peu de salive qui lui restait encore en bouche, le souffle court et l'odeur de souffre emplissant ses narines, ses prunelles mordorées ne quittant pas celles de son opposant, aux aguets.

Sur son palais régnait un désagréable goût de fer qui apparaissait systématiquement lorsqu'il utilisait son Alter sur une période prolongée. Les plantes de ses pieds plantées dans le sol, la balance de son poids sur son corps parfaitement équilibrée sur ses jambes, Kaminari tendit le bras devant lui dans un geste de défi. Il recalibra correctement ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, lesquelles avaient glissées de l'arrête de son nez à cause des perles de sueur qui lui roulaient du front. Enfin, il esquissa un sourire provocateur.

Ce dernier n'eut probablement pour unique mérite que de mécontenter son adversaire car, l'instant qui s'ensuivit, il glissa un pas sur la droite. Le blanc des yeux de ce vilain avait viré au vermillon sous l'effet de la colère. Mis au pieds du mur après s'en être pris à un commerçant, dévalisé sa caisse et fuit la queue entre les jambes, il n'avait trouvé d'autre initiative que celle d'affronter de face Denki, arrivé sur les lieux après avoir entendu les cris des passants.

Grave erreur.

Ne lui offrant pas la moindre chance, le jeune héros blond décocha. L'image suivante fut celle d'une décharge jaune que subit de plein fouet son ennemi. Celui-ci, l'écume aux lèvres, émit un feulement de douleur qui se répercuta en écho contre les murs des bâtiments à proximité, convulsa, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leurs orbites.

Il s'écoula à peine une seconde entre le moment où les éclairs disparurent et celui où le vilain, ayant perdu connaissance, s'effondra tel un pantin désarticulé sur le macadam.

Figé, le bras encore tendu, Denki attendit que les secondes se cumulent au nombre de cinq avant de finalement oser baisser sa garde. Il obliqua le regard vers le ciel, ses bras retombant ballants le long de ses flancs, et prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration. Ses poumons lui brûlaient et le sang pulsaient furieusement dans ses tempes.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait les entrailles. C'est pourquoi il avait pris toutes ses précautions avec ce vilain. Mais même après l'avoir vaincu, le pressentiment demeurait, là, logé dans son ventre, cramponné, résolu à ne pas relâcher son emprise.

Kaminari eut le réflexe de vérifier une dernière fois que le trouble-fête du jour soit bien hors d'état de nuire avant de se mouvoir jusqu'à la bordure de trottoir la plus proche, où il s'écroula assis.

En parlant de ce malfrat, entre temps la police avait débarqué en un tintamarre assourdissant de sirènes. Denki l'avait entendu arriver dans son dos pendant qu'il retenait l'attention de l'homme. C'est pourquoi, entre autres, il n'avait pas cherché à lui apporter davantage de crédit maintenant qu'il était définitivement hors d'état de nuire. Il savait de source sûre que les policiers fondraient tel un seul homme pour ligoter cette petite frappe. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se produisit dès qu'il eut posé les coudes sur ses genoux.

Son attention se détourna de la scène d'arrestation qui se jouait à une quinzaine de mètres de lui dès qu'il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume noire et blanche. Un de ses sourcils en fit un petit bond, perplexe ; les appels à cette heure de la journée étaient d'ordinaire plutôt rares.

Son téléphone dégainé, Denki en alluma l'écran en se demandant qui pouvait bien insister autant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver devant une bonne douzaine de notifications de Mina, comme de Hanta et de Kyouka. Elles dataient toutes des dernières minutes, il devait avoir manqué de les sentir, trop pris dans le feu de l'action. Lui faisant l'effet d'un véritable coup de fouet, son mauvais pressentiment revenant au triple galop, il n'hésita pas une seconde et appuya sur le dernier appel en date, ce lui de Mina plus précisément, qui venait tout juste de se terminer.

La première tonalité eut à peine sonné que Mina décrocha. Denki n'eut aucunement l'occasion de la saluer que déjà elle s'exclamait avec un certain énervement dans la voix :

_\- Bon sang, Kaminari ! Enfin tu réponds ! Tu te rends compte que ça fait bien quatre fois que je t'appelle ?!_

Le blondin se sentit de suite brusqué. En guise de réponse, il ne put que s'excuser en bredouillant un :

\- J-J'étais en pleine intervention, Ashido. Désolé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Un soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la ligne. L'inquiétude de Denki ne faisait que grimper, Mina semblait à bout de nerfs et il était persuadé d'entendre sa voix se briser à la fin de ses phrases.

Ashido marqua un blanc, Kaminari se demandait si elle cherchait ses mots ou si elle ne l'avait juste pas entendu.

_\- Mets de côté tout ce que tu comptais faire aujourd'hui, il faut que tu viennes sur Tokyo maintenant. Kirishima est à l'hôpital._

Kaminari s'était apprêté à lui répondre qu'il comptait de toute manière passer dans la soirée, qu'il mourrait d'envie de les revoir et qu'il resterait chez Kirishima pour la nuit, mais les mots se moururent sur sa langue à l'entente de la dernière phrase.

Incapable de penser plus loin, les oreilles sifflantes et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Denki baragouina faiblement un "J'arrive". Avant de comprendre à quel moment il avait bondit sur ses jambes pour s'élancer à corps perdu à travers la foule, il courrait déjà en direction du premier taxi qui se dessina dans son champ de vision.


	2. Deuxième partie

Bonjour/bonsoir~! Comment ça va par ici ? ^^

Nous revoici pour la publication du chapitre deux de cette fic (Si si je vous jure, j'ai réussi à finir deux chapitre en un laps de temps très court. Je m'épate toute seule xD). Merci toujours autant pour vos reviews, favoris et follows ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et toujours un grand merci à **Blue Aaren** pour sa béta si rapide ! J'espère que ce chapitre te donnera l'envie de connaître la suite !

Sur ce, en ces temps qui courent, prenez grand soin de vous. Que tout aille pour le mieux pour vos proches également. On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre dans... je ne sais combien de temps /bam/ xD. Plein de bisous !

* * *

**\- Deuxième partie -**

Balayée par des rafales, la pluie s'écrasait en trombe sur les vitres de l'habitacle. Son clapotis sourd, continu, tantôt plus intense et assourdissant suivant la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient sur l'autoroute, tantôt plus rare sur les routes moins fréquentées, martelait le toit au-dessus de sa tête, rythmait les minutes qui s'écoulaient lentement tels les grains d'un sablier.

À l'heure où le taxi traversait la périphérie de Tokyo, grande ville qui fourmillait pire encore de population que Saitama, une fine pellicule de buée s'était mise à recouvrir les bords des fenêtres à l'intérieur du véhicule. Voilà plusieurs jours que le temps n'avait cessé de les gâter d'un ciel clair et ensoleillé, relativement dépourvu de nuages, et il avait fallu qu'il choisisse ce soir pour retourner sa veste et leur infliger une averse digne d'une fin de mois d'octobre. Denki s'était surpris à rire jaune devant l'ironie de la scène, les yeux rivés sur les sillons d'eau qui dévalaient telles des fusées les vitres fermées, sans pour autant véritablement réussir à les voir.

Unique muraille contre le froid de ce début de soirée en dehors de sa veste de costume, ses bras s'étaient refermés contre son torse, espérant ainsi garder ne serait-ce qu'un peu de chaleur. Un frisson lui hérissa l'échine, par réflexe sa tête se réfugia dans ses épaules raides.

Le dos vautré dans le fond de la banquette arrière, il attendait, patientait, désirait, un sentiment de vide logé dans la poitrine, les genoux fébriles, à demi grelottant malgré le chauffage enclenché, que le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital arrive à son terme.

Son regard ambré s'était perdu dans le vague - il ne savait trop à partir de quand à dire vrai, il savait juste que son cerveau s'était complètement déconnecté de la réalité au cours de la dernière demi-heure - et fixait continuellement un point non défini de la vitre sur sa gauche. Son impatience n'était visible que par le fait que la pointe de son pied heurtait nerveusement le sol de l'habitacle.

Un ronronnement plus intense du moteur l'arracha de sa semi transe. Denki battit des cils, sa lente descente sur terre maintenant terminée. S'il prêtait davantage d'attention à son environnement, il pouvait remarquer qu'ils s'étaient désengagés de l'autoroute et s'étaient engouffrés dans le quadrillage des rues principales de Tokyo. Ici, la circulation se faisait dense. Par-delà la paroi de la vitre, les figures des passants se cachaient comme ils pouvaient sous la voûte d'un parapluie ou dans l'ombre d'une capuche. Certains fendaient les rues pour trouver refuge sous l'abri le plus proche, d'autres marchaient d'un pas lent.

Dans sa tête, à la manière d'un vieux disque rayé, se répercutaient sans fin les mots que Mina lui avait dits au moment où il était entré dans le taxi, alors qu'il était toujours au beau milieu d'une rue de Saitama.

_"Je n'ai pas tous les détails,"_ avait-elle commencé, quand il lui eut affirmé qu'elle pouvait maintenant lui parler sans qu'il ne soit dérangé par qui que ce soit d'autre, et sa voix, à l'autre bout du fil, tremblait imperceptiblement. _"mais Bakugou m'a dit qu'il était sur les lieux avec lui quand l'incident s'est passé. Lui aussi est blessé d'ailleurs, d'après Hanta, qui les a déjà rejoint__s__ à l'hôpital, même si celui qui a pris le plus cher est Kirishima."_

Kaminari l'avait écoutée sans mot dire, le cœur toujours au bord des lèvres, avec la certitude que ce sentiment étrange, innommable, inconfortable, qui lui avait tiraillé les entrailles depuis ce matin trouvait ici sa source.

_"D'après ce que Bakugou a expliqué aux médecins, Kirishima et lui auraient tous deux été blessés dans l'incendie d'un restaurant dû à une fuite de gaz. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je suis moi aussi en route pour l'hôpital. S'il te plaît, Kaminari... viens le voir, d'accord ?"_

Denki avait eu envie de lui dire qu'il était évident qu'il viendrait, qu'il était évident qu'il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'au petit matin s'il le fallait, toutefois il n'en eut pas l'occasion. En effet, Mina lui avait soufflé une dernière phrase qui lui avait fendu le cœur et lui avait fait prendre conscience que sa place était et avait toujours été auprès des siens.

_"Tu manques à tout le monde, tu sais. C'est plus pareil sans toi. Mais Kirishima, pour lui..."_ elle marqua une pause, comme si elle pesait le poids des mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. _"Pour lui, c'est différent. Il est sans doute celui qui souffre le plus de ton absence."_

Après cette dernière phrase, l'appel s'était achevé, et Denki, une enclume échouée dans la poitrine, n'avait plus quitté des yeux cette fenêtre qui lui révélait le panorama d'une ville qu'il protégeait depuis plusieurs années déjà, mais dont à cet instant, plus qu'à n'importe quel autre, il se fichait bien du sort.

Un frisson lui picota l'échine et rampa jusqu'au bas de sa nuque. Il grelottait et ses dents s'étaient mises à s'entrechoquer. Il avait froid, et estimait que réussir à se réchauffer était une cause perdue.

La voiture ralentit lorsque le feu de signalisation passa au rouge et se stoppa devant celui-ci. Le chauffeur, resté sans mot dire, muet comme une tombe, durant l'entièreté de la route, vira à un embranchement de carrefour la minute qui s'ensuivit. En bout de rue, Denki vit enfin se dessiner, parmi les innombrables autres buildings, les contours rectangulaires de l'imposante bâtisse hospitalière ; sa destination pour ce soir. Grise et érigée sur de solides fondations, celle-ci paraissait d'autant plus austère sous ce ciel noir d'encre.

Le taxi marqua un arrêt devant les escaliers. L'argent tendu au conducteur, Denki ouvrit la portière et posa pied à terre.

~ x.X.x ~

_Quelques heures plus tôt..._

Eijirou entendit une série d'injures être prononcées dans son dos pour au moins la cinquantième fois depuis le début de cette matinée ensoleillée ; mugies suffisamment fort pour que les regards interloqués des passants qui s'aventuraient d'un peu trop près de son ami, une jeune star du monde héroïque travaillant sous les instructions du héro numéro un Endeavor, Katsuki Bakugou, alias Ground Zero sur le terrain, ne se tournent vers lui pour le reluquer de bas en haut.

Eijirou ravala le rire qui menaça de franchir le portail de ses lèvres.

Papotant joyeusement avec des collégiens et leur ayant signé des autographes, il coula un air mi compatissant mi désolé par-dessus son épaule, à l'adresse de Katsuki ; preuve qu'il avait bien compris le message que celui-ci s'était évertué à lui faire passer avec beaucoup d'insistance au cours des quinze dernières minutes. Entre autres, quand on apprenait à déchiffrer le langage fleuri du blond : _"Bouge tes fesses ou je t'abandonne là, débile."_

L'ombre d'un sourire aux coins de la bouche, le jeune homme roux se pencha une dernière fois sur ses deux admirateurs, deux adolescents qui ne devaient pas dépasser les quatorze ans, des centimètres plus bas, qui le fixaient avec des paillettes plein les yeux, et s'excusa avec douceur auprès d'eux. Il adorait discuter avec ses fans, il disposait d'ailleurs d'une communauté très hétéroclite, allant des enfants, aux lycéens, aux gars baraqués, aux vielles dames qui pouvaient passer des heures à le féliciter sur ô combien il était un beau et gentil petiot. L'admiration témoignée par sa communauté, prouvée par ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas mais qui partageaient les mêmes idéaux que lui, son soutien perpétuel, ne faisaient que décupler sa confiance en lui.

Cependant, il avait appris au fil des saisons, au gré de ses expériences, que garder un minimum de distance avec eux était tout autant important, surtout durant une journée où il n'avait pas enfilé son vêtement de héros.

\- C'est bon ? râla le blond cendré, quand enfin - et c'était Katsuki qui le disait - Eijirou eut fini d'adresser un signe de main aux deux jeunes garçons qui s'en allèrent bienheureux. On peut y aller, maintenant ?

Eijirou pouffa en s'avançant vers lui. Les mains rentrées dans les poches de son jean, le jeune homme blond s'était habillé de ses vêtements de ville, tout comme le rouquin.

\- Ouais, c'est bon ! lui affirma Kirishima, tout sourire.

Katsuki, face à cela, roula avec exagération ses yeux dans leurs orbites. Au geste, ses cheveux, à l'allure un pétard fraîchement, laissèrent retomber quelques mèches revêches devant ses iris flamboyantes.

\- Enfin !

Ignorant involontairement ce que venait de dire son voisin, le roux poursuivit en plaçant une main sur son ventre.

\- Je commence vraiment à avoir faim en plus !

Katsuki se retint de l'attraper par le col de son pull à capuche et de lui hurler à la figure un magnifique, un grandiose : _"À qui la faute, à ton avis ?!"_. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta d'annoncer simplement :

\- On se casse, maintenant ! À rester là sans bouger, on aurait pris racines. Et t'as rameuté du monde en plus !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un "Tché" particulièrement agacé, et ignora majestueusement la foule de gens qui soit leur jetait des coup d'œil, soit les prenait rapidement en photo. Eijirou savait que Katsuki détestait les foules de spectateurs, qu'il considérait comme nuisibles à l'achèvement efficace de son travail. Aussi, ne lui en tint-il pas rigueur quand le blond le distança de plusieurs mètres d'un pas rageur.

Contre toute attente, cela lui arracha un second éclat de rire.

\- Ces collégiens m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient entrer à Yuei l'année prochaine, lui expliqua le rouge, quand il eut comblé la distance qui les séparait en une demi dizaine foulées. C'était trop viril, mec ! Je ne pouvais évidemment pas les ignorer !

\- Ouais, argua Bakugou, les mains logées dans le fond de ses poches de jean et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Comme tu ne peux évidemment pas, stupide comme tu es, ignorer un chat coincé dans un arbre, hein ?!

À mille lieues de se douter que ce que venait de lui dire Katsuki n'était que pure ironie, Kirishima hocha vivement du chef.

\- Comment tu voulais qu'il redescende, le pauvre ?

Katsuki haussa les épaules.

\- Avec l'aide des pompiers, peut-être ?!

Eijirou fit une moue peu convaincue, croisant ses bras musculeux sur son torse aux muscles saillants.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, dût-il bien admettre, mais ça a a été plus rapide comme ça, Katsu ! En deux secondes il était au sol ! fit le roux avec un sourire satisfait, fier de son acte héroïque.

Parfois - pour ne pas dire tout le temps - Kirishima pouvait prédire avec certitude quand son ami était à un cheveux de l'étriper. Cette fois-ci - comme pratiquement souvent - il ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

\- Et on en parle de la vieille que t'as portée sur ton dos sur plus de trois kilomètres la dernière fois ? Trois ! Fichus ! Kilomètres, Ei !

Souriant à pleines dents de son sourire mille watts, Eijirou tapa les poings l'un contre l'autre.

\- C'est pas ma faute. Elle avait raté son bus, c'était la seule alternative que j'ai trouvé !

\- Bien sûr ! fit le blond cendré, levant les yeux au ciel. Et t'as pas pensé à appeler un taxi par hasard, débile ?

Eijirou se stoppa net. En effet, en y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. La porter sur son dos avait été la meilleure solution envisageable pour lui, sur l'instant.

\- Non c'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé, se vit-il contraint de concéder. Mais mec, ça coûte cher un taxi ! Moi je fais ça bénévolement. En plus, tu m'as accompagné tout le long du trajet !

\- Parce qu'il fallait bien porter ses sacs de courses, à cette vieille ! faillit de peu de lui beugler à la figure Katsuki.

Pour seule réponse, trop habitué à ce type de réaction de la part de son ami, Eijirou s'esclaffa d'un rire franc, n'ayant de toute évidence aucune idée que Katsuki était très clairement à deux doigts de lui éclater son Alter dans le nez.

Ils passèrent ensuite plusieurs minutes à déambuler sans but dans les rues bondées de Tokyo, en se cherchant simplement un endroit où ils pourraient s'acheter à manger. C'était leur première journée de congé après des semaines de travail continu. Fatgum, son mentor, un homme en or, l'un des plus virils qu'Eijirou connaisse et pour qui le rouquin éprouvait à juste titre autant d'admiration que de sympathie, lui avait sommé de prendre cette journée pour se détendre, avec pour argument à la clé qu'il n'avait pas disposé d'une minute de répit depuis des semaines et qu'il fallait qu'il pense à sa santé également, et qu'un repos forcé ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Cependant, pour Eijirou, dernièrement, la réalité se dessinait sous un angle différent. Une journée de repos équivalait, selon lui, à une journée passée à tourner en rond, à faire les cent pas entre les quatre murs de son salon, une journée à faire de la musculation du matin au soir devant un programme télévisé quelconque dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'occuper l'esprit. Cela était aussi pour lui synonyme, en somme, d'une journée qu'il aurait l'impression de gaspiller plutôt que de mettre à profit.

Certes il faisait depuis toujours attention à sa santé ; après tout, le métier de héros était un métier où il fallait être opérationnel vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, et où l'entretien du corps et de l'esprit était un facteur primordial au bon accomplissement des missions de sauvetage et des interventions sur le tas.

Ces pensées lui traversant l'esprit, le jeune homme à l'alter de durcissement ralentit sa marche sans pour autant véritablement s'en rendre compte.

Son téléphone, planqué dans sa poche de pantalon, semblait s'embraser contre sa cuisse. Eijirou l'en sortit précautionneusement et en déverrouilla l'écran.

Pas la moindre notification d'un message. Bien sûr... se fait-il la réflexion, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Un maigre sourire triste s'ourla sur sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir le regard de feu de Katsuki s'abattre sur lui, le transpercer de part en part comme la lame d'un couteau parfaitement effilé. Ce dernier s'était arrêté de marcher quand il avait remarqué que Eijirou n'était plus à ses côtés. Kirishima le vit s'approcher en relevant la tête vers lui, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui adresser une parole que le blond cendré lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes, juste au creux des deux genoux.

\- Bon tu te bouges ou je te laisse là ?! il pestiféra avec un claquement de langue. Tu dis que t'as la dalle mais tu fais même pas dix mètres sans zieuter ton fichu téléphone !

\- Désolé mec, s'esclaffa le rouge, alors qu'il sentait encore un engourdissement dans ses jambes. J'arrive, j'arrive ! Je regardais juste un truc.

\- Ouais c'est ça.

Une fois de plus, Kirishima sentit les iris d'un rubis pur le sonder, comme si mille aiguilles brûlantes lui pénétraient la peau, comme si Eijirou n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un livre ouvert sous l'intensité de son regard scrutateur.

Kirishima se savait avoir perdu un peu de poids ces dernières semaines ; ses pantalons et t-shirts n'étaient plus aussi ajustés, il flottait dedans. L'intérieur de ses joues s'était aussi légèrement creusé. Pourtant il n'avait pas changé son régime habituel ; il engloutissait comme à son habitude ses trois repas par jour. Des poches bleutées sillonnaient les dessous de ses yeux également, comme s'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis trois jours alors qu'il dormait du sommeil du juste autant qu'à l'ordinaire.

La seule chose qui avait changé par rapport à avant était qu'il travaillait un peu plus que d'habitude, il en ressentait tout bonnement le besoin. Honnêtement, ces heures supplémentaires lui faisaient du bien, lui permettaient d'avoir la tête et la poitrine sereines en rentrant chez lui le soir venu.

Il ne savait juste pas tenir en place et avait besoin d'être constamment en mouvement.

\- Tu me saoules, lâcha enfin Katsuki, dans un soupir à réveiller les morts, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du rouge aujourd'hui encore.

Eijirou lui rendit un sourire, reconnaissant qu'il comprenne et accepte malgré tout. Mais Bakugou n'en resta pas là. Il attendit qu'ils se remettent en mouvement pour demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore répondu, cet imbécile ?

Interloqué, Eijirou ne sut pas quoi dire sur le coup. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. Katsuki avait beau être ronchon à toute heure du jour, il n'en demeurait pas moins notable qu'il savait se préoccuper - à sa manière, il est vrai - des personnes qu'il tenait en estime, des gens qu'il considérait comme ses égaux. Eijirou avait appris au cours de sa scolarité à Yuei qu'il en faisait partie, et ça l'avait conforté dans l'idée que Katsuki était son ami. Rien n'avait changé depuis.

Au fond, il était reconnaissant que ce dernier se préoccupe à ce point de lui, même si sa manière de le démontrer pouvait paraître brusque, voire brutale, parfois, pour qui ne le côtoyait pas autant que lui.

Avant de lui donner une réponse, il força un sourire, un goût amer en bouche, et haussa les épaules.

\- Justement, il n'a rien répondu, avoua-t-il, la gorge nouée. Il m'a dit la dernière fois qu'il était très occupé dernièrement. Entre les interviews, les séances de dédicaces auprès de ses fans et le travail, je peux le comprendre.

Katsuki fronça ses sourcils au maximum, à tel point que ceux-ci se touchaient sous son front, et plissa le nez, démontrant par le biais de ce geste qu'il était aussi peu convaincu par l'argument qu'il en était profondément blasé et agacé.

\- Ouais et alors ? grogna-t-il. Il n'y a pas que lui qui doit gérer tout ce bordel. Nous aussi on le fait, Ei. Et ça nous empêche pas de trouver du temps.

\- Tu as raison, en convint Kirishima, une de ses mains se portant nerveusement dans sa nuque. Mais nous on est encore acolytes, toi de Endeavor, moi de Fatgum. Lui, il a voulu se mettre en indépendant depuis quelques temps déjà. Nous-même on en a envie, on en a déjà parlé plein de fois. Son emploi du temps est bien plus chargé que le nôtre. En plus, reprit-il, Saitama c'est quand même à une heure d'ici en train, mec. Je comprends qu'il veuille se reposer un peu de ses journées de dingue au lieu de passer sur Tokyo.

Voyant que Katsuki le fixait toujours de son air passablement ennuyé, Eijirou voulut en rajouter pour s'expliquer.

\- Je veux dire... il inspira, une boule enflant progressivement dans le fond de sa gorge, puis pinça les lèvres. Nous aussi on est bien souvent fatigués après nos journées de boulot. Ça me dérangerait pas d'aller le voir à Saitama, personnellement, mais il est jamais chez lui en ce moment.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Ei ? s'énerva Bakugou, son visage affichait dès à présent une mine sérieusement mécontente. T'as déjà vu comment tu te rends toi-même malade de pas le voir ? Tu crois qu'on a de la merde dans les yeux, peut-être ? T'es à peine capable de tenir sur tes jambes et tu veux encore faire une heure de trajet en train juste parce que l'autre débile de blond te manque ?! Je te savais con, hein, mais à ce niveau-là c'est du vide que t'as dans le crâne.

Il accompagna ses mots d'une tape à l'arrière de la tête d'Eijirou, lequel ne put que contrer en marmonnant : "Je suis parfaitement en forme..."

À cet instant précis, leur discussion fut coupée net ; une légère secousse venait de faire trembler le sol. Des cris résonnèrent dans leur dos, un bruit sourd avait grondé dans l'air et d'autres cris s'élevèrent, tout droit venus d'un petit restaurant de ramens qu'ils avaient dépassé quelques instant plus tôt sans y prêter plus d'attention.

Katsuki et Eijirou échangèrent un regard, neutre pour le premier, interdit pour le deuxième, et à une seconde d'intervalle, le premier des deux à s'élancer vers l'entrée du restaurant fut Katsuki, Eijirou dans son sillage. La rue était composée de bas immeubles, à la grosse louche il s'agissait principalement de magasins d'alimentation et de restaurants en tout genre.

De la fumée s'échappait déjà des lieux, témoignant d'un départ de feu. Déjà, une petite foule d'observateurs s'était formée en arc de cercle devant l'entrée, et un employé, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte coulissante et toussotant dans son poing, indiquait aux clients à l'intérieur de sortir le plus vite possible.

Les deux jeunes héros n'eurent besoin de s'échanger aucune parole, synchronisés car habitués à travailler ensemble, persuadés qu'un départ de feu n'avait rien à envier aux vilains qu'ils avaient dû affronter au cours de leur carrière, ils fendirent la foule telles des flèches. Ils firent une halte devant la bâtisse d'où des volutes de fumées s'échappaient en long serpentins vers le ciel.

Eijirou fit volte-face vers un groupe de civils pour les interpeller. Les poings sur les hanches, il les pria de se tenir à distance. Certaines personnes dans la foule, les ayant chacun reconnu, s'exclamèrent pour les uns _"C'est Red Riot !"_ et pour les autres _"Regardez, c'est Ground Zero ! Ils vont les sortir de là !"_

Non amusé par cette démonstration de manque d'implication cuisante, Katsuki, debout à sa droite, leur aboya dessus :

\- C'est pas le moment de s'extasier ! Dégagez de là, vous gênez !

Eijirou se sentit soulagé en entendant qu'une autre personne de l'assemblée non loin de lui, que la sidération n'avait de toute évidence pas gagnée, donnait aux pompiers les coordonnées des lieux par téléphone. Katsuki filant devant lui, ils foncèrent tête baissée vers l'entrée du restaurant qui était encombrée par un amas de fumée virant peu à peu au noir de suie. Les deux jeunes héros s'armèrent d'un vêtement, sa veste pour Katsuki et son pull à capuche pour Eijirou, pour se couvrir le visage. Il fallait qu'ils évitent de respirer de la fumée s'il ne voulaient pas finir intoxiqués et réussir à sauver le plus de monde possible jusqu'à l'arrivée des pompiers.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent en entrant fut que le feu, plus imposant que ce qu'ils n'avaient pensé au préalable, s'était déjà bien déclaré et ravageait une importante partie de ce qui devait autrefois être les cuisines. Il trouvait d'ailleurs assurément son épicentre là-bas, sur leur gauche, où la hauteur des flammes, rouges, orangées et jaunes, les dépassait de plusieurs têtes, certaines atteignant même le plafond.

Le vent venant de l'extérieur ne faisait que les décupler davantage. L'écran de fumée qui serpentait dans la salle les empêchait de bénéficier d'une bonne visibilité, de bien distinguer ce qui les entourait et où, concrètement, ils mettaient les pieds - et notamment dans quoi ils s'aventuraient. Le restaurant étant relativement petit, la salle où les clients pouvaient manger ne couvrait que peu d'espace, juste assez pour qu'un peu plus d'une demi douzaine de tables y tiennent, un bar orné de chaises hautes, et la cuisine derrière celui-ci.

S'il ne se pressaient pas, les clients encore sur place pourraient finir plus gravement blessés que ce qu'ils n'étaient probablement déjà. Le souffle de l'explosion avait dû être assez conséquent pour réussir à assommer une bonne partie des clients et du personnel, lequel devait être celui le plus touché par d'éventuelles brûlures graves.

Au sol, ils purent distinguer des silhouettes, vagues tout d'abord, car masquées partiellement par la fumée de plus en plus volumineuses, qui pourtant gagnèrent en détails quand les deux jeunes héros s'approchèrent d'elles. À leur pieds se trouvaient des clients et du personnel tentant de les aider à sortir, tous accroupis près des tables, recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes. La fumée et le contrecoup du choc devait les avoir désorientés. Certains perdirent connaissance avant de les remarquer.

Par-delà le chaos qui régnait en maître, des pleurs d'enfants surplombaient les cris de douleur des personnes brûlées.

Les deux héros, d'un commun accord, le visage enfoui sous leur masque de fortune, s'avancèrent vers eux. Sans plus de cérémonie, Eijirou se jeta sur les premières personnes étendues à plat-ventre sur le sol, celles qui étaient les plus proches des flammes gagnant du terrain et grossissant à vue d'œil, à à peine quelques pas de là où il se tenait debout.

Dans cet amas de monde empilé les uns sur les autres au pied du bar, il distingua deux hommes, un plus âgé et un autre ne dépassant à vue de nez sûrement pas la trentaine, une femme et deux enfants en bas âge. Ceux-ci pleuraient en secouant doucement leur mère, qu'Eijirou s'assura n'être qu'inconsciente.

Katsuki, pour sa part criait à tous ceux qui étaient en mesure d'encore bouger de déguerpir alors qu'il soulevait par dessus son épaule une première personne évanouie.

Eijirou n'avait pour ainsi dire nullement plus de temps de vérifier si ceux étendus devant lui pouvaient lui répondre ou marcher, il y réfléchirait par la suite ; l'endroit était beaucoup trop dangereux pour y traîner trop longtemps.

Attrapant d'abord les deux enfants dans ses bras, après les avoir tous les deux emballés du mieux qu'il pouvait dans son pull à capuche, il partit dans le sillage de Katsuki, qui avait couru jusqu'à l'extérieur, une victime sur chaque épaule. À l'air libre, Eijirou reprit son souffle et déposa les enfants auprès des premiers venus. L'écho des sirènes des pompiers se rapprochait à vive allure, Eijirou s'autorisa un sourire avant de repartir à grandes foulées à la charge des lieux.

L'incendie à l'intérieur se métamorphosait en véritable brasier ; la chaleur grimpait en flèche de minute en minute, devenait lourde, à la limite du respirable. Kirishima se sentait sur le point de suffoquer.

Déjà, les flammes englobaient le toit, le risque que sa propagation s'aggrave jusqu'aux autres habitations ne tenait qu'à un fil. D'autres héros tout juste débarqués hâtaient les autres restaurateurs d'évacuer leur habitation par mesure de sécurité.

Ils avaient déjà sorti près d'une demi-douzaine de personnes à eux deux quand, en rentrant une dernière fois ensemble pour attraper les dernières personnes restantes, la main de Katsuki s'abattit soudain sur son épaule.

Son pull, qu'il avait récupéré après avoir déposé en lieu sûr les deux enfants de tantôt, noué maladroitement autour du bas de son visage, Eijirou lui adressa un regard avec incompréhension. Se protégeant lui aussi le visage, Bakugou lui indiqua les gerbes de flammes dangereusement proches. Ces dernières consumaient une partie du passage vers l'entrée.

\- On se grouille, tête d'orties ! lui cria-t-il, sa voix s'étouffa à moitié dans le tissu de sa veste.

Le rouge acquiesça, une expression grave dépeinte sur ses traits anguleux ; il était conscient que cela devenait réellement dangereux, même pour eux, qui étaient habitués à réagir aux situations risquées, si ce n'est désespérées.

\- On sort les derniers et on s'en va ! lui répondit le carmin, des larmes prenaient naissance aux coins de ses yeux à cause de la fumée.

Le brouhaha créé par les autres héros qui s'activaient en renfort dehors ne les déconcentra pas, l'adrénaline qui leur pulsait dans les veines les électrifiait, les rendait plus alertes. L'urgence était dorénavant trop importante pour qu'ils ne se laissent tous les deux distraire.

\- J'ai vu tout à l'heure qu'il y avait encore une personne inconsciente par-là ! expliqua Kirishima, le cœur cognant tambour battant jusque dans ses tempes.

Il pointa du doigt le bout du restaurant ravagé par les flammes. Katsuki suivit des yeux la ligne que dessinait son bras et jura.

Avec la fumée maintenant noire de suie qui emplissait l'intégralité de la pièce, il n'était plus possible de bien réussir à voir s'il restait vraiment du monde. Aux yeux du blond, qui savait garder son sang froid en ce type de circonstances, c'était un pari risqué. Mais Eijirou, quant à lui, en aurait mis sa main à couper.

L'incendie avait pris beaucoup trop vite, certes, mais ils avaient encore une chance.

\- Une dernière personne à sauver, s'intima-t-il. Une dernière et on peut s'en aller.

Ils pouvaient gérer, cela ne pouvait que bien se passer. Ils en avaient largement les capacités.

Par réflexe, Eijirou jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Une vague de soulagement l'ébranla de parts en parts quand il se rendit compte que les pompiers étaient enfin arrivés et que l'un d'eux sortait la lance à incendie. Durant ces très courts instants où il l'avait lâché des yeux, Katsuki s'était avancé seul au beau milieu de la salle. Eijirou ne le réalisa que bien trop tard.

Un sifflement en provenance de la cuisine leur vrilla brusquement les tympans, et le roux eut juste le temps de courir et bondir sur lui pour le plaquer au sol ; une détonation sourde tonitrua avant qu'une gerbe de flammes orangées ne les surplombe tous les deux.

Le dernier souvenir qu'Eijirou garda en mémoire de ce moment, au beau milieu de ce chaos, avant que tout ne soit englouti par les ténèbres, fut une vague de douleur qui irradia sur l'entièreté de son flanc gauche, des cris au loin, puis un sifflement aigu.


	3. Troisième partie

Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ?

Et non, promis, ce n'est pas ma jumelle maléfique qui vous parle. J'ai juste décidé de me mettre un coup de pied au derrière pour avancer mes fics xD (mais ne vous habituez pas à un tel rythme de publication, je peux très bien avoir un syndrome de la page blanche dans genre... deux jours ? /bam/ :')).

Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se passe grand chose dans ce chapitre mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! Aussi, vous vous en doutez surement, mais cette fic sera légèrement plus longue de quatre ou cinq chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore combien elle en fera, mais elle restera courte malgré tout ^^.

Merci toujours autant pour vos favoris et follows ! Et merci à **Blue Aaren**, comme d'habitude, pour sa béta !

Des bisous et à bientôt !

* * *

**\- Troisième partie -**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Kaminari traversait les artères de l'hôpital d'un pas décidé, pour ne pas dire précipité - au point qu'il avait manqué plus d'une fois de heurter un pauvre passant s'étant par malheur retrouvé sur son chemin.

Suspendue en hauteur à la naissance d'un couloir aux couleurs ternes, une pancarte lui indiqua que devant lui s'ouvrait l'aile du service des grands brûlés.

Il y pénétra, ses jambes le guidant d'elles-mêmes, avançant tel un automate. La respiration rauque, il n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles. Sa gorge brûlait comme si les premières braises d'un feu s'y étaient nichées, et ses cheveux - cette touffe d'or d'ordinaire coiffée au millimètre près, presque tirée à quatre épingles - qui avaient vaguement ondulés à cause de la pluie glaciale, n'étaient à présent réduits qu'à une toison bouffante et désordonnée.

Parmi cet amas de mèches blondes, certaines s'affalaient avec mollesse sur ses joues rougies par le vent frais, s'agglutinaient ça et là sur son front, ou camouflaient le haut de ses oreilles lorsqu'il marchait.

Dans sa poitrine, telles les percussions d'un tambour, son cœur s'emballait.

Il n'aurait su affirmer si c'était parce qu'il venait de s'enfiler une salve entière d'escaliers en pierre pour entrer dans l'immense bâtisse, ou si c'était parce qu'il n'osait pas, un traître instant, ne serait-ce que songer à ce qui l'attendait dans l'antre de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Au final, il lui parut plutôt que ce sentiment de malaise qui lui mordait les entrailles, qui lui torsadait l'estomac et dont il ne parvenait ni à se débarrasser ni à ignorer, provenait d'un mélange de ces deux choses à la fois.

Denki pouvait affirmer, en revanche, certifier même, qu'il ressentait la nécessité, le besoin presque viscéral, d'être aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Là, dans l'immédiat. De le revoir, d'échanger quelque mots, à n'en pas douter anodins, mais qui pour eux leur suffiraient.

Parce que tout était si naturel entre eux. Tout était si vrai.

Il désirait revoir son sourire à faire rougir les rayons les plus radieux du soleil. Réentendre sa voix grave, portante ; exubérante à de rares occasions. Être une nouvelle fois témoin de ses rires francs, qui attiraient si aisément l'attention sur lui. Observer, encore, jamais assez, son visage aux angles droits, dont l'expression jonglait avec une facilité déconcertante d'émotion en émotion à longueur de journée. Il voulait se replonger dans l'océan sans fin de ses prunelles scintillantes, qui lui évoquaient la teinte écarlate de deux rubis fraîchement polis. Revivre leurs soirées à deux autour d'une pizza, visionnant un film qu'ils auraient vu une centaine de fois, mais qu'ils regarderaient quand même jusqu'au bout parce que ces moments ensemble étaient les meilleurs.

Tout de ce qu'ils possédaient, partageaient, avaient pu vivre côtes à côtes auparavant, lui manquait.

Dès lors que leur proximité, jadis inébranlable, ne fut plus qu'un autre de ses souvenirs, dès lors que les seuls moments que Denki préservait d'eux ne se résumaient qu'en de rares messages, souvent bien trop brefs, qu'en de rares conversations éclipsées en raison des heures souvent tardives, de la fatigue d'une journée de travail bien remplie ou d'une pause terminée au bout de dix minutes, un vide s'était doucement immiscé en lui.

Un vide qui n'avait déjà pris que trop de place, tel un trou béant lui perforant la poitrine. Une absence qui ne s'était déjà faite que trop encombrante.

Par peur - ou par lâcheté, peut-être, encore maintenant il s'interrogeait - alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'au lycée, Denki s'était retenu d'aller rendre visite à Eijirou à l'hôpital. Une fois seulement. Une fois de trop, selon lui. Une décision qui lui avait délaissé, même des années après cela, quand cela lui revenait en mémoire, un certain dégoût de sa propre personne.

Ses amis, qui eux s'étaient rendus au chevet du rouquin, le lui avaient décrit recouvert de bandages de la tête aux pieds, lessivé, bien que souriant à pleines dents. Son combat contre les membres des huit préceptes de la mort l'avait salement amoché, certes, mais il s'en était tiré. Il était revenu.

Cette fois, Denki ne réitérerait plus la même erreur ; il ne se le permettrait pas, ni ne serait en mesure de se le pardonner. Les années, l'expérience ainsi que la maturité qu'il en avait tirées, l'avaient rendu assez confiant ; apte à encaisser, capable de supporter, préparé à soutenir les vues les plus difficiles.

La vie d'un héros était parsemée d'épreuves, jonchées d'un tas d'embûches et de risques.

Il s'était seulement aperçu, assis seul à l'arrière de ce taxi, dont les roues avalaient l'asphalte long de plusieurs kilomètres comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires centimètres, que tout pouvait basculer en ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ce qu'il détenait dans les paumes de ses mains, ce qu'il prenait depuis longtemps pour acquis, pouvait lui être brutalement subtilisé.

Il ne suffisait que d'un claquement de doigt, d'un unique battement de cœur, pour que le destin se décide à jouer en sa défaveur.

Carré dans son siège, la tête penchée vers cette vitre nimbée de buée, il s'était aperçu que l'être humain, bien que doté de capacités hors normes, de pouvoirs surhumains, d'Alters qui avaient longtemps, des années durant, dépassé l'entendement du commun des mortels... N'en demeurait pas moins une existence fragile et éphémère menacée constamment par la lame tranchante et impardonnable d'une épée de Damoclès.

Une présence fugace qui n'en devenait que plus précieuse.

Pour l'heure, Denki s'estimait détenir la palme d'or du dernier des imbéciles. Puisque de toutes les occasions où il aurait pu rendre visite à ses amis, venir saluer son meilleur ami en particulier, discuter pour juste oublier qu'ils ne se reverraient de nouveau plus le lendemain, qu'ils ne se retrouveraient que bien des jours, voire des semaines plus tard... Il avait fallu qu'il ne le fasse que le jour où il le retrouverait blessé.

Le jour où la seule vue d'Eijirou qui l'accueillerait, à défaut d'un étincelant sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, serait la silhouette de son corps amorphe étendu dans la pure blancheur des draps d'un lit d'hôpital.

Le jeune héros marqua une pause lorsqu'il eut atteint un énième embranchement entre deux couloirs. Les doigts crochetés sur ses genoux, après qu'il se soit courbé pour récupérer un semblant de souffle et détailler l'endroit dans lequel il venait de poser le pied, la sensation de ses vêtements à moitié humides qui adhéraient à sa peau devenait on ne peut plus désagréable.

Debout au milieu de la jointure de ces couloirs, où tout n'était empreint que d'un blanc laiteux, ses prunelles dorées examinaient le panorama qui se présentait à lui. Des murs fades, des lumières froides et pâles, les effluves acres de l'antiseptique nappant l'air, le personnel zigzaguant de chambre en chambre - avec, pour les médecins, un calepin dans les mains, pour les infirmiers et infirmières, les chariots où campaient soit les plateaux repas soit une montagne de bandages propres et de produits de soins aux noms compliqués.

Denki n'était, comme bon nombre de personnes, pas un grand friand des hôpitaux. Si son métier l'y amenait de temps à autres y faire un tour - suite à une intervention plus musclée que d'autres - il n'avait jamais pu s'y habituer. Une ambiance singulière gouvernait ce dédale de couloirs.

La simple évocation de ce lieu avait, pour le plus grand nombre, une connotation péjorative.

C'était un fait ; dans la logique commune, les hôpitaux nous laissaient rarement des souvenirs heureux à se ressasser autour d'éclats de rire et d'un verre d'alcool ou d'une tasse de boisson fumante, des mois ou des années plus tard.

Telle était la raison qui avait empêché Denki, du haut de ses seize ans, d'oser franchir le pas, d'oser se rendre au chevet de son meilleur ami quand ce dernier, lors de leur stage de première année, s'était vu ficelé de bandages de la tête aux pieds.

Chassant d'un revers de main imaginaire ces pensées de son esprit, il redressa l'échine. Se prunelles scrutèrent le couloir qui se divisait en deux parties identiques ; l'une s'élançant vers la gauche, l'autre vers la droite.

Au bout de cette dernière, il y distingua trois silhouettes qu'il identifia bientôt. Celles de ses amis ; Kyouka, Hanta et Mina.

La demoiselle aux boucles et à la peau rose, contrairement aux deux autres avachis sur des sièges en plastiques grisâtres, ne pouvait, force était de constater, demeurer immobile et silencieuse plus de cinq secondes.

La longue et lente goulée d'air que le blondin s'autorisa eut le don de tarir un minimum l'appréhension qui embrasait son abdomen. Assez pour que ses jambes, douloureusement épuisées et lancinantes après son intervention sur le terrain et sa course effrénée dans les escaliers menant à l'entrée de l'hôpital, ne se muent en direction de ses trois anciens camarades de classe.

Ses pas, claquant un à un dans un bruit mat et froid sur le balatum luisant du sol, franchissaient avec mécanisme les mètres qui le séparaient de ses anciens camarades de classe.

Flanquant le couloir, les portes des chambres des patients trouaient les murs de leurs encadrements. Toutes, à l'exception de celle de Eijirou, étaient ouvertes et défilaient sur ses flancs au rythme de sa marche.

Mina fut la première à remarquer sa présence. Son menton piqua vers lui, Denki se figea.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard le temps d'un souffle. La voix cristalline de la jeune femme prononça son nom, le héros à l'Alter d'électricité déglutit. L'attention des deux autres adultes avait coulé dans sa direction.

Debout au milieu de ce couloir, les plantes des pieds campés sur le sol, il avait la sensation que les trois paires d'iris qui le sondaient des pieds en tête n'étaient bourrés que de reproches, que ces regards qui s'appesantaient sur lui n'étaient qu'accusateurs. Hormis qu'il savait au contraire, pertinemment, que ces pensées n'étaient que le reflet d'une de ses incertitudes qui reprenait le dessus sur sa raison.

Aussi, pour un motif qui lui échappa, ressentit-il le besoin de leur présenter ses excuses avant de les saluer.

\- Pardon... pour le retard.

Hanta et Kyouka lui rendirent chacun une réponse muette ; le premier un vague rictus sympathique, lui faisant comprendre à sa manière qu'il était heureux de le revoir et qu'il n'avait attendu aucune excuse. La seconde, quant à elle, s'ôta de son siège, combla la distance qui les séparaient, et lui donna deux petites tapes amicales sur l'épaule. Sur le dessus des joues de la noirâtre, les marques en forme de triangles qu'elle se dessinait au crayon pour les yeux dès qu'elle enfilait son costume de héros ressortaient rouge pourpre sous la lumière blanche du néon du plafond.

Mina fut la seule à lui adresser la parole. Ses mains, chaudes, chaleureuses, réconfortantes, englobèrent les siennes, dont les doigts étaient presque glacés.

Denki frissonna au contact. Il n'avait pas réalisé avoir froid avant cela ; ressentir un peu de chaleur l'apaisa.

\- Contente que tu sois là, Kaminari, lui sourit-elle doucement, resserrant avec précaution ses doigts aux phalanges élancées et à la peau rosée dans les siens, plus larges et rougeauds.

Leur chaleur se répandait à travers sa peau, propageait de légers frissons le long de ses bras, lui donnait la sensation si longtemps oubliée d'être enfin à sa place, auprès des siens. À l'endroit où il aurait souhaité subsister, où il aurait préféré être depuis des mois.

\- Tu vas bien ? reprit-elle, son inquiétude se faisant ressentir dans le timbre de sa voix. Tu as l'air pâle...

Kaminari sentit une pointe de tendresse s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Les traits finauds, doucereux de Mina étaient sertis par la préoccupation et l'épuisement, des plis labouraient la commissure de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il était touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui malgré le sang d'encre qu'elle devait déjà se faire pour ses deux autres amis.

Parlant pour lui, voulant lui prouver qu'il tenait sur ses pieds envers et contre tout, ses pouces vinrent lentement tracer des cercles sur le dessus des mains de son amie, qui s'étonna tout d'abord, pour finir par se décrisper et seulement lui adresser un sourire.

Mina était une amie en or massif, ce genre de personne qui réussissait à vous détendre par un seul de ses sourires ou de ses rires.

Ses amis étaient devant lui, bien présents, et non plus dissimulés derrière des mots sur un écran de téléphone. Denki savait que le moment était mal choisi pour penser cela, mais il était profondément heureux de les revoir, soulagé, aussi, qu'il soient arrivés tous les trois avant lui. Parce que s'il s'était retrouvé seul dans cet endroit, avec pour unique compagnie l'heure qui défilait au compte-goutte sur l'écran de son téléphone portable, il ne savait pas s'il aurait tenu le coup plus de quinze minutes.

Pour toute réponse à la question de la jeune demoiselle aux antennes, qui ne daignait desserrer l'emprise de sa douce poigne sur ses mains plus larges d'homme, il fut contraint d'admettre avec une voix et un sourire fatigués :

\- Ça va. Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une nouvelle de la sorte aujourd'hui, c'est tout...

À ses côtés, Kyouka souffla dans ses dents un "Idiot..." que Denki perçut en tendant l'oreille, avant d'enchaîner :

\- Personne ne s'y attendait.

\- Tu es certain ? insista Mina, et dans ses orbes mordorées brillait la lumière du néon qui éclairait la partie du couloir où ils avaient élus tous les quatre domicile.

Le blond hocha du chef, sincère, ourlant les recoins de sa bouche.

Hanta, qui avait quitté sa place pour les rejoindre, posa une main sur le haut de la tête de la jeune femme aux boucles roses.

\- On est tous un peu secoués, constata-t-il, alors que Mina avait glissé ses prunelles ambrées vers lui en sentant sa main sur sa tête. Toi la première, Ashido.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, marmonna de manière absente la susnommée, faisant planer un court silence avant de reprendre. Mais savoir que deux de mes amis sont blessés, ça n'est pas quelque chose qui me donne envie de sourire.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Denki, s'étant à son tour détourné vers Sero.

\- Surtout en sachant que Kirishima est derrière cette porte et qu'on a pour l'instant pas le droit d'entrer... compléta Mina.

En entendant cela, Denki ravala la boule de nerfs qui lui comprimait la gorge, avant de s'enquérir :

\- Comment vont-ils ?

Hanta fut celui qui lui répondit :

\- Bakugou est en train de se faire soigner dans un autre service. Comme il est toujours conscient et que, contrairement à Kirishima, sa brûlure n'est pas aussi importante, il a moins de soins à recevoir, même s'il en gardera une cicatrice, pour sûr. Il n'est brûlé que sur le dessus du bras, l'épaule et le dessus de l'omoplate. Une partie de son mollet aussi. Il était un peu désorienté en arrivant à l'hôpital et il a été intoxiqué par la fumée, mais ira vite mieux d'après les médecins.

\- Et... Kiri' ? peina à articuler Kaminari, qui sentait une nouvelle fois son estomac s'amuser à imiter les loopings des montagnes russes.

Kyouka, qui, la mine songeuse, avait croisé les bras sur la poitrine, expliqua :

\- Mina doit sûrement te l'avoir déjà dit, mais d'après le peu d'informations qu'on a, il est celui qui a pris le plus.

Les lèvres retroussées en une fine ligne, Denki attendit qu'elle poursuive, incapable de piper mot, alors que d'habitude il lui était difficile de se retenir de parler plus de dix minutes.

\- Il est brûlé sur l'entièreté de son flanc gauche, allant jusqu'à une partie du dos, de son bras et de sa cuisse, précisa la noiraude, la partie plus longue de sa frange de devant lui retombant devant les cils lorsqu'elle esquissa un geste de la tête. Il semble, d'après ce que Hanta a pu entendre de la discussion de Bakugou avec les médecins, qu'il ait essayé d'activer son alter pour éviter la brûlure.

\- Mais on ne sait pas trop pourquoi, il n'a pas été aussi efficace que d'habitude, avoua Ashido, lâchant enfin les mains dorénavant tièdes de Denki pour laisser les siennes retomber de chaque côté de ses hanches.

L'incompréhension se lut dans les traits de la figure du blond, qui questionna malgré tout :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que cet imbécile prend pas assez soin de lui, s'éleva soudain une voix grave, rocailleuse et profonde, qui provoqua un sursaut chez le jeune homme à l'alter d'électricité.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs la certitude que son cœur avait failli lui bondir de la poitrine.

Un demi-tour sur ses talons lui dévoila le visage rougeaud et recouvert de suie de Katsuki Bakugou, dont l'état n'était de toute évidence pas au beau fixe. En y prêtant attention, ses paupières et son nez se plissaient, et sa voix avait résonné d'un octave plus haut que d'habitude, comme s'il ne s'entendait pas parler.

Mina, qui avait ouvert les yeux en grand, tonna :

\- Bakugou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu es censé être au repos dans ta chambre d'hôpital !

\- Tché ! siffla le dénommé, d'un ton empoisonné. Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester dans ce taudis ? Sa langue claqua sur son palais en même temps que sa main se portait sur une de ses oreilles. Fichu sifflement à la con !

Sur son expression grognonne et constamment agacée, Denki crut déceler un semblant de douleur. Son bras gauche, reposant dans une attelle contre son torse nu, son épaule et un de ses mollets étaient tous trois recouverts de bandages blancs, qui contrastaient sur sa peau noircie par la suie et luisante de transpiration. Un pansement soulignait la courbe de sa joue, des perles de sueur luisaient par endroit sur son front et certains bouts de ses cheveux blonds avaient roussi. Sur ses épaules, dernier vestige des vêtements à moitié calcinés qui lui recouvraient le buste, reposait sa veste, qu'il maintenait en place à l'aide de sa main valide.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, mec, soupira Hanta sur le ton de la lassitude. Au moins le temps que tes pertes d'équilibre s'estompent...

\- Dans tes rêves ! trancha le blond cendré, puis il se vautra sans cérémonie sur un des sièges en plastique à côté d'eux.

Kaminari avait la bouche pâteuse et la gorge enrouée lorsqu'il demanda au nouveau venu :

\- Tu entends quoi par "il ne prend pas assez soin de lui" ?

Katsuki plongea ses yeux incandescents dans les siens de longs instants durant, comme si l'idée même qu'il lui pose cette question lui était parfaitement absurde.

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, il se surmène.

\- Kiri' a toujours été très attentif à sa santé physique et mentale, fit remarquer Denki, qui peinait à suivre ce que sous-entendait son ami aux cheveux cendrés.

\- Ça, débile, dit-il, tandis que les poches qui teintaient d'un mélange de bleu et de violet le creux sous ses yeux dévoilaient un état de fatigue élevé, c'était avant que tu ailles travailler dans ta fichue ville natale.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? ne put que bafouiller Denki, qui se demandait ce que son départ pour Saitama pouvait bien venir faire dans l'histoire.

Ne pouvant croiser les bras sur son torse ou bouger comme il le souhaitait à cause des bandages qui restreignaient ses mouvements, Katsuki se contenta de poser le dos contre la surface froide du mur derrière lui tout en grognant et maugréant dans ses dents les plus beaux noms d'oiseaux foisonnant son vocabulaire.

\- Cet idiot... il expliqua avec une patience qui ne lui était pas coutume, et l'expression de douleur qui tailladait ses traits s'accentuait à chacun de ses mouvements. Aussi débile que toi d'ailleurs ! Ça fait des semaines qu'il en fait trop. Il fait des heures supplémentaires, tout ça pour oublier que t'es plus là. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre, bordel !

Denki fronça les sourcils ; les rouages de son cerveau avaient beau tourner à plein régime, pas moyen pour lui de faire la corrélation entre le surmenage plus qu'étrange d'Eijirou et son désir d'oublier son absence. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si Denki avait embarqué dans le premier avion pour un pays d'occident.

S'il courait à perdre haleine après le temps qui lui manquait affreusement depuis qu'il s'était délivré de sa propre volonté de son statut d'acolyte, il n'empêchait pas qu'il aurait su à un moment ou un autre venir les voir. Il se serait démené pour y parvenir.

Rien ne faisait sens ni ne concordait. Rien n'avait de logique.

Pourtant, Kaminari n'eut pas le temps de prendre de nouveau la parole pour lui demander d'éclaircir toutes ses questions délaissées sans réponse, car la porte de la chambre où était exhibé le nom de son meilleur ami s'ouvrit dans un raclement de rails. En émergèrent un médecin ainsi que deux infirmières, lesquelles s'étaient, d'après les bandages sales trônant sur un chariot à roulettes, occupées de Kirishima.

Ces trois personnes, dont Denki n'eut connaissance des noms qu'en jetant un vif coup d'œil aux badges épinglés sur leurs tenues de métier, déposèrent sur l'ensemble du groupe un regard surpris ; aucun d'entre eux ne devait s'attendre à ce que soient réunis autant de visages célèbres.

Ouvrant la marche sur celle de ses infirmières, le médecin, un homme aux membres longilignes et au visage aussi placide et dénué d'émotion qu'un robot, se reprit cependant très vite de son moment d'étonnement. Son professionnalisme l'emportait sur ses émotions. La démarche mécanique, tel une machine ayant déjà dû s'atteler à la tâche une centaine de fois, ses dossiers sous le bras, il s'avança à leur rencontre. Les infirmières, pour leur part, s'inclinèrent poliment et s'éclipsèrent ensuite.

Si Denki entendit Mina interpeller le médecin sur l'état du rouge, il n'écouta que d'une oreille les explications que celui-ci lui fournit. Les mots se masquaient sous le bourdonnement assourdissant de ses oreilles, qui avait repris de plus belle lorsque la porte s'était ouverte. Une part de lui-même refusait d'essayer de comprendre ces termes beaucoup trop étranges pour son cerveau, techniques et difficiles à prononcer pour lui.

Avec lenteur, son regard quitta l'arc de cercle que formait le groupe de personnes devant lui pour dériver sur sa gauche, sur la porte de la chambre laissée ouverte par le personnel hospitalier.

L'odeur d'antiseptique et de désinfectant qui y flottait y était forte et surpassait celle qui planait dans le couloir. De là où il se tenait, debout à côté de Mina, il put distinguer les pieds d'un lit dans la chambre.

En fond sonore, le bip répétitif et saccadé d'une machine tapait la mesure des battements d'un cœur.

Bientôt, il entendit le médecin exprimer ses salutations, le vit du coin de l'œil s'incliner bien moins bas que les infirmières, et entendit ses pas résonner et s'éloigner dans le couloir dès lors qu'il prit congé d'eux.

Denki ne sortit de sa transe que quand il vit Katsuki le dépasser d'un pas nonchalant pour entrer dans la chambre, sans lui accorder le moindre élan d'intérêt. Le blond cendré fendit la pièce, le teint blafard et l'expression emplie d'agacement, et vint s'installer auprès de Kirishima en se carrant en tailleur sur un fauteuil devant la fenêtre.

Denki hésita à lui emboîter le pas. Ses genoux se secouaient d'imperceptibles tremblements.

Dans cette chambre, Eijirou ne disposait d'aucun voisin.

Kaminari parcourut la pièce de ses prunelles dorées, étudia ce panorama qui lui était si familier mais auquel il n'arriverait jamais à s'habituer.

Les vêtements du carmin reposaient sur une petite table apposée contre un des murs. Denki voyait les machines, entendait leur bruit, mais tout lui paraissait si irréel, comme si cette scène n'était qu'un mauvais rêve duquel il se réveillerait aux premières lueurs du jour.

La blancheur de la pièce piquait les yeux ; le lit de la couleur de la neige, les bandages qui recouvraient le torse d'Eijirou ainsi que son bras gauche et le bas du cou eux aussi immaculés. La seule chose qui dénotait dans cet endroit délavé était la chevelure écarlate de Kirishima ; celle-ci formait une auréole autour de sa tête, une couronne qui ne convenait qu'à lui.

Denki crocheta ses doigts rougis par le froid dans la veste noire de son costume de héros. Ses yeux étant humainement incapables de se détacher du visage endormi de son meilleur ami ; de ces cils qui lui soulignaient harmonieusement la ligne parfaite de ses yeux en amande et que Denki n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué être aussi longs. De cette cicatrice qui lui barrait l'œil droit, de ses petits sourcils, de ses pommettes d'ordinaire rosées, qui dorénavant gardaient des traces de suie, de ce profil tailladé au couteau, qui avait gagné des lignes matures.

Endormi, il paraissait serein. Alors que Denki, au fond de lui, le savait souffrant.

Mina vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du rouge. Constatant que Denki n'osait s'avancer plus loin que le pas de la porte, elle désigna la petite place à côté d'elle sur le lit. Kaminari avait la bouche pâteuse quand il prit place à ses côtés.

\- De penser qu'ils le mettraient en coma artificiel... souffla la rose, qui se remémorait les mots du médecin un peu plus tôt.

Bakugou plissa les sourcils au maximum et réprima une grimace. Le moindre mouvement paraissait le vider de ses forces, ses muscles devaient être douloureux après une journée aussi éprouvante. Après un juron, il marmonna :

\- Pas étonnant.

Pensive, Jirou acquiesça :

\- Je pense aussi que c'était la meilleure solution qu'il y avait à prendre. Et d'après ce qu'il a dit, c'est une procédure normale pour les patients grands brûlés.

\- Il aurait de toute manière été complètement à l'ouest avec les séances de soin s'ils l'avaient laissé conscient, admit Sero, les bras croisés sur son torse. On a de la chance que Recovery Girl opère assez régulièrement dans cet hôpital. Il aurait mis des semaines à guérir sans ses soins.

Denki se mordit très fort les lèvres. Sa main glissa sur le drap du lit et vint prendre celle d'Eijirou dans la sienne ; ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux siens, avec juste assez de leste pour que son pouce fasse des ronds sur sa paume. Sa peau était épaisse et râpeuse, rugueuse, rappelant la surface d'une roche.

Kaminari aurait tout donné pour que Kirishima ouvre les yeux maintenant.

\- Je ne retourne pas à Saitama, annonça-t-il de but en blanc, ce qui le surprit le premier.

L'héroïne aux antennes inclina la tête vers lui, visiblement peu convaincue.

\- Ça ira pour le boulot ? On te sait occupé, on comprendrait que tu ne puisses pas rester longtemps...

\- Ouais ça ira, répondit-il dans un hochement du menton. C'est pas le plus important après tout.

Un silence ponctua cette dernière phrase. Denki savait que ses amis s'échangeaient sûrement des regards perplexes, sachant tous autant qu'ils étaient que le boulot de héros, au-delà d'être chronophage, n'autorisait que peu de journées de repos. Pour un jeunot comme Denki qui n'en était qu'à son début de carrière à son compte, ces jours sans prester d'arrestation ou d'aide civile creuseraient un trou dans le budget qui pourrait à l'avenir s'avérer difficile à combler.

Cela dit, Denki s'en moquait bien.

Parce qu'en partant à Saitama, malgré que Tokyo ne soit qu'à une heure de route en taxi, il avait laissé une part de son être derrière lui, un bout de lui-même qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement pu récupérer malgré les nombreuses rencontres qu'il avait faites au cours de ce début de carrière.

Si la vie d'adulte était déjà compliquée en soi, la vie de héros autorisait encore moins de liberté.

\- Pour dire vrai, Denki souffla, j'en ai assez d'être loin de vous. Être libre de faire ce que je voulais était tout ce que je demandais, alors j'ai vite quitté l'agence dans laquelle j'étais. Être sous les ordres de quelqu'un ça devenait pesant. Et pour être honnête... Il se gratta la nuque d'une main. Peut-être que la célébrité m'est trop montée à la tête... ? Ça m'a fait omettre ce qui était réellement important pour moi.

Il haussa les épaules, s'humectant les lèvres avant de poursuivre.

\- Être son propre patron, c'est génial. Mais devoir être loin de toutes les personnes que j'aime, loin de vous tous, loin de mon meilleur ami... ça devient beaucoup trop difficile à supporter.

Denki sentit le regard de feu de Katsuki se planter sur lui, transpercer sa peau telles deux lames affûtées ; en cet instant, ces deux iris rubis étaient aussi incandescents qu'un brasier, ils lisaient en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Le jeune héros à l'alter d'explosion soupira, exaspéré, et roula exagérément ses yeux au ciel.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre en partant, au juste... ?

Denki ne put réprimer son rire jaune.

\- Pas à ça, de toute évidence. J'ai été un idiot sur toute la ligne... J'aime mon métier et mon quotidien là-bas... Mais moi, ma place, c'est ici. Ça l'a toujours été. Et ça je ne l'ai compris qu'après.

Le poids de la main de Kirishima dans la sienne, d'ordinaire si chaude, aujourd'hui si froide, sembla peser des tonnes ; peser le poids de ces semaines, de ces mois, de ces années d'éloignement, de tout ce sur quoi Denki avait bon gré mal gré dû tirer un trait. Le poids de ce qu'il avait raté, de ce qu'il raterait s'il persévérait dans cette voie.

La main de Mina s'appuya délicatement sur son dos, le caressant avec une gentillesse qui comprima sa poitrine.

\- Tu nous manques aussi beaucoup, Kaminari.

Denki croisa son regard, reconnaissant qu'elle le lui dise de vive voix. Car c'était une phrase qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Son épaule s'appuya contre la sienne, à la recherche d'un contact familier et réconfortant. Sa main à lui n'avait cessé de jouer avec les doigts d'Eijirou.

\- L'un de vous... Accepterait de m'héberger cette nuit ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'une boule enflait progressivement dans sa gorge. Je ne veux pas repartir chez moi, j'arriverai pas à avoir l'esprit tranquille.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le visage de Kirishima, qui, éternellement, telle une marionnette désarticulée, n'émettait pas l'ombre d'un mouvement, pas le moindre bruit.

Adossé sur le mur d'en face, Hanta fut celui qui répondit à la question de l'électrique, un demi sourire sur les lèvres :

\- J'ai de la place chez moi, mec.

Et alors que Denki déporta son attention sur lui, il poursuivit.

\- T'as qu'à rester autant que tu veux. En plus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur, sans nul doute dans un vain effort de détendre l'atmosphère pesante planant sur l'entièreté du groupe, ça t'empêchera de manger des burgers et des pizzas du matin au soir pour éviter de cuisiner !

En d'autres temps, le blond aurait riposté dans un éclat de rire. Or, en ce jour où l'averse noyait la ville, où les trombes d'eau déferlaient également sur son cœur, l'envie n'y était pas. Ce fut presque dans un murmure qu'il déclara :

\- Merci, mec.

Le reste de la soirée, Denki la passa à ne pas quitter des yeux le visage endormi d'Eijirou et à écouter Mina combler les silences pour cinq, en tentant tant bien que mal d'éluder de son esprit les bruits de l'électrocardiogramme et de l'appareil respiratoire à quelques pas d'eux.

Sa main ne se dessoudait pas de la sienne. Elle ne s'en séparerait plus.


	4. Quatrième partie

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?

Me voici de retour pour la publication du quatrième chapitre de cette fic, qui a doublé de volume par rapport à ce que j'avais imaginé au préalable xD. *Ahem*

Soit ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que je vous remercie de l'intérêt porté à cette fiction. Comme à toutes les autres. Vos commentaires, favoris et follows me ravissent toujours autant et sont une vraie source de motivation ! Et, je ne le dis jamais assez, mais merci à **Blue Aaren**, qui prend le temps de me relire aussi rapidement à chaque fois.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, je vous dis à bientôt et vous envoie plein de bisous !

* * *

**\- Quatrième partie -**

Un banc d'oiseaux parcourait l'azur éclatant du ciel. La tête penchée vers la fenêtre ouverte, Denki accompagnait de ses orbes mordorées les figures hypnotiques que leurs ailes exécutaient en piquant en flèche sur les arbres sertissant le parking bondé de l'hôpital.

Substituées par la beauté d'un éclairci, que de rares nuages clairsemaient à de rares occasions, les trombes d'eau des jours précédents n'étaient dorénavant qu'un lointain souvenir. L'air frais provenant de l'extérieur soufflait dans la pièce étroite qui faisait office de chambre en une légère brise au parfum floral. Elle adoucissait de ses arômes de fleurs la forte odeur d'antiseptique qui planait dans les couloirs et les autres chambres de la bâtisse hospitalière. Dans son sillage remuaient doucement les tentures grisâtres des fenêtres de la chambre, rabattues sur le côté pour laisser entrer les rayons du soleil.

Les narines sensibles de Denki, à force d'être en contact rapproché avec ces relents âcres de produit désinfectant et l'omniprésence de cette odeur de propre, s'y étaient habituées.

Un spasme contre sa main suscita son attention.

Bouche close, il détourna les yeux du spectacle sur sa gauche, où le banc d'oiseaux effectuait des allées et venues régulières entre les arbres et le ciel azuré en piaillant avec emphase et en battant frénétiquement des ailes, pour se concentrer sur le visage endormi, paupières et lèvres soudées entre elles, de l'homme étendu sur le dos dans l'immaculée blancheur des draps du lit. Le visage de son meilleur ami, Red Riot second acolyte du héros Fatgum. Kirishima Eijirou pour les plus intimes.

Le héros à l'Alter d'électricité ravala sa salive. Cette vue lui retournait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il s'y confrontait. Dire qu'être entre ces murs plusieurs jours d'affilée l'avait rendu à fleur de peau serait un euphémisme.

Denki n'avait que très peu dormi ces derniers jours.

Pour être exact, le sommeil ne daignait pas l'emporter au pays des songes, ô combien il aurait aimé pourtant. Celui-ci l'avait de toute évidence quitté depuis son arrivée sur Tokyo ; les heures de repos qui lui faisaient défaut perdaient de leur importance. Chaque jour, un peu plus que le précédent, ses pensées s'axaient sur l'état d'Eijirou, qu'il savait pourtant de moins en moins préoccupant.

Les soins que Recovery Girl lui procurait par petites doses, à des heures régulières, s'avéraient efficaces ; la surface brûlée de son anatomie s'atténuait drastiquement. Sa peau cicatrisée gagnait pas à pas la longue et éprouvante bataille sur celle meurtrie par les flammes.

Or, le blond n'avait pas pu évaluer par lui-même la portée des cicatrices.

Il s'était fait une vague idée de ce qu'il en était, dès que son oreille un peu trop curieuse captait une information au croisement d'un couloir ou en tendant le cou pour espérer entendre un bout de conversation derrière la cloison de la porte glissante de la chambre du roux. La véracité des faits, par contre, lui demeurait étrangère. Quand les aiguilles de l'horloge cliquetaient l'heure de changer les pansements et les bandages du rouge, Kaminari se voyait expulsé de la chambre par les membres du personnel et ne recevait l'autorisation d'entrer que lorsque ceux-ci en ressortaient, trimbalant un chariot aux roulettes brinquebalantes recouvert d'un monticule de bandelettes usagées.

Il n'avait pas été le seul à assurer les visites ; un ballet de visages familiers, famille, amis et collègues, avait animé les après-midi de dérangeant silence. Denki était le seul à rester aussi longtemps ; les autres ne passant qu'à des heures creuses, dès que le travail ou les transports en commun le leur permettaient.

Voilà cinq jours que Denki perdurait au chevet de Kirishima, attendant simplement qu'il ouvre ses si beaux yeux carmins, qu'il les plonge dans les siens, qu'il lui offre ce sourire dont le simple souvenir rendait ses genoux si fébriles.

Cinq jours qu'il se présentait à l'hôpital pour y rester jusqu'à ce que ne sonne la fin des heures de visite. Cinq jours qu'il attendait. Cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à sa vie remplie dans les rues de Saitama.

La veille, les doses de médicaments que les médecins insufflaient par intraveineuse à son meilleur ami avaient complètement cessé. Les médecins lui avaient assuré que Kirishima reprendrait conscience dans les heures à venir ; vingt-quatre heures "si la chance lui souriait", plus si son corps avait du mal à éliminer les résidus de médicaments perdurant dans son organisme.

Denki ne partageait pas leur avis ; après tout, il ne comprenait rien à leur baratin scientifique et aux justifications complexes qui lui provoquaient de monstrueuses migraines. Il ne comprenait rien, certes, mais même si le savoir était une vertu qui le figurait pas parmi les siennes, lui, à la différence, couvait l'étincelle de la confiance inconditionnelle.

Idiot et culotté à dire quand les maigres témoignages de cette confiance sans conditions qu'il avait pu fournir à son meilleur ami ne se résumaient qu'en de rares et brefs messages à des heures irrégulières et la lourde cape d'une absence devenue récurrente.

À cette pensée, il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Ouais. _Idiot et culotté_ ; ces adjectifs le qualifiaient à merveille.

Ainsi, Denki n'avait d'autre choix que de patienter. De guetter, aux aguets, l'instant où Kirishima ébaucherait le clignement de paupières annonciateur de son réveil prochain. Celui où son regard, si rouge, si ravissant, s'ancrerait dans le sien, où il lui sourirait. Lui adresserait la parole de sa voix si grave et si portante. Rirait aux éclats à la moindre de ses blagues, qui, tout le monde le savait, n'amusaient en vérité que lui.

Intérieurement, une petite voix susurrait qu'il le ferait la seconde suivante, que Denki n'avait pas rêvé en sentant sa main se crisper une fraction de seconde dans la sienne, qu'il n'avait pas non plus rêvé cette casuelle inspiration plus profonde mais aussi plus rauque que les autres.

Denki résidait seul dans la chambre, tous les autres répondant absents à cause du travail dans leur agence ; excepté Katsuki, qui était encore sous la surveillance rapprochée des médecins suite à ses brûlures, son épuisement conséquent et surtout ses régulières pertes d'équilibre. Le blond assurait qu'il n'entendait plus de sifflement dans ses oreilles et criait au premier venu qu'il casserait le nez à quiconque l'empêcherait de remplir une dérogation pour sortir. Mais parfois, encore, Kaminari avait pu s'en apercevoir ces derniers jours, l'explosif s'ombrageait d'une grimace de souffrance quand il avait le malheur de faire un geste plus brusque que les autres.

Retroussant les lèvres entre ses dents de devant, l'électrique glissa correctement ses doigts dans ceux qu'il maintenait contre sa paume depuis des moments qu'il ne comptait plus. Le temps s'égrainait, alors qu'il entrelaçait ses propres phalanges à celles à la peau épaisse et caleuse, qui de temps à autres s'activaient, lui donnaient l'espoir qu'Eijirou se réveillait réellement.

Cette main, à la texture rappelant celle d'un mur crépus, qui ne reflétait que douceur et bonté d'âme, Denki l'avait gardé lovée dans les siennes à chacune de ses visites, l'avait réchauffée quand elle était selon lui trop froide, l'avait couverte de caresses du bout de ses doigts tremblotants, l'avait maintenue près de lui pour s'assurer qu'il serait la première personne à la sentir bouger lorsque son ami émergerait enfin de son coma artificiel.

Honnêtement, Denki ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait son anxiété. Elle s'éternisait dans sa poitrine, écrasait de sa lourdeur son estomac, et enflait jusqu'à occuper toute la place.

Apercevoir Kirishima dans ce lit d'hôpital à l'armature de fer, comme figé dans le temps, incapable d'émettre le moindre son ou ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement, se confronter ainsi de face à cette vision qui n'avait guère davantage de vie qu'un jouet délaissé à l'abandon, avait suffit à l'ébranler d'un violent haut-le-cœur.

Le soir de l'incident, ce fut encore pire.

Hanta l'avait gentiment accueilli chez lui et réchauffé à l'aide d'un chocolat chaud. Blotti dans des vêtements trop larges et chauds que le noiraud lui avait prêté après lui avoir ordonné de prendre une douche chaude, Kaminari s'était recroquevillé dans le canapé quand son ami s'était éclipsé dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Enroulé dans un plaid pelucheux, une moitié de figure noyée dans un coussin moelleux et duveteux, ses pensées s'étaient focalisées uniquement sur l'état de son meilleur ami.

La nuit venue, le sommeil ne l'avait emporté dans les bras de Morphée que très tard. Des minutes entières, métamorphosées rapidement en heures, s'étaient écoulées au compte-goutte. Et il ne réalisa même pas à partir de quand il s'était écroulé pour de bon. Il se souvenait simplement que le lendemain, aux aurores, il avait ouvert les paupières sur ce même plafond de couleur unie.

_"Votre autre ami s'en remettra,"_ lui avait assuré le médecin qui s'était occupé de lui dès son entrée aux urgences. _"Mais Red Riot, lui, devra prendre congé un moment. La rééducation sera sa première priorité. Il devra s'assurer de la suivre à la lettre s'il veut pouvoir récupérer le plein potentiel de ses mouvements."_

Denki s'était tendu à la fin de ces paroles. Il savait qu'Eijirou ne supporterait pas cette situation, que rien ne l'embêterait davantage que de devoir se "tourner les pouces", lui qui était d'un naturel actif et ne tenait pour ainsi dire pas en place.

Ses yeux revinrent s'appuyer sur la silhouette endormie du rouquin, statue d'argile à qui il ne manquait que conscience et jugement dans cet environnement éperdument blanc.

_"Si paisible"_, songea-t-il. Le doré de ses iris traçait un chemin sur son corps inerte, comptait et recomptait la constellation des grains de beauté sur son bras valide et sur l'épaule qui n'était pas enfouie sous de multiples bandages changés récemment.

Denki soupira.

Il fit glisser sur le côté, du bout des doigts, la main craintive qui effleurait plus qu'elle ne touchait, une des mèches de cheveux écarlates du rouge qui barrait la courbes de ses cils. Celle-ci atterrit près de son oreille, parmi celles qui auréolaient dans une harmonie fragile la courbure de sa tête. La minuscule cicatrice fendant un de ses yeux en amandes se redécouvrit d'une pâleur impressionnante sur son teint bronzé.

Ce fut instinctif, une réaction machinale, comme s'il l'avait réitérée plus d'une centaine de fois. Un naturel qui l'avait saisi à la gorge la première fois, qui avait sa valeur toute les fois suivantes.

Il se surprit à prendre une profonde inspiration. Sa main lâcha celle d'Eijirou, qui logeait depuis son arrivée dans la sienne, et il en profita pour étirer ses muscles endoloris. Somnoler au chevet de ce lit, recourbé sur lui-même, la tête posée dans le creux des bras, l'avait esquinté.

Un bâillement dans son poing faillit lui déchausser la mâchoire.

En observant ce visage aux traits rectilignes, les raisons de son départ pour Saitama lui revenaient en mémoire. Denki se fustigeait intérieurement de sombre idiot de n'avoir pas réalisé plus tôt que l'éloignement les menaçait déjà dans ces moments-là.

~ x.X.x ~

Tout avait débuté dans le courant de leur seconde année de lycée, un jour où les deux classes d'apprentis héros s'affrontaient d'une farouche ferveur dans des exercices de héros contre vilains, suivis de plusieurs autres activités routinières qui les forçaient à avoir la dominance sans reproche de leurs Alters.

L'entraînement s'était montré particulièrement rude et éprouvant. En nage, une épaisse pellicule de poussière recouvrant son cuir chevelu, Denki sentait les muscles de ses jambes mises à rude épreuve, de ses bras et de ses épaules palpiter avec fureur sous sa peau. La respiration erratique, ses pas le guidèrent clopin-clopant hors de la zone d'entraînement. Il se muait comme il pouvait, du plomb dans les chevilles, et était maintenant intimement convaincu qu'il aurait de lancinantes courbatures le lendemain.

Leur professeur leur avait autorisé une pause bien méritée après une séance de contrôle d'alter qui leur avait fait cracher leur tripes - et peut-être même deux ou trois organes dans la foulée. Denki avait le souffle si court et brûlant qu'il s'était persuadé qu'un de ses poumons avait proclamé son indépendance et l'avait abandonné pour de bon dans le courant de la dernière demi-heure.

Chacun d'entre eux, classe B y compris, en était ressorti au bord de la syncope - si on omettait évidemment un Bakugou aux nerfs en pelote, qui malgré son air fier transpirait à grosses gouttes.

En marchant, le soupir de Denki retentit si fort qu'il fut certain d'avoir réveillé les morts.

Assis sur le sol de terre poudreuse à moins d'une douzaine de pas devant lui, paré de son survêtement de sport qui découvrait ses avants-bras taillés dans du marbre, Eijirou reprenait comme il pouvait sa respiration en s'appuyant sur ses mains. Denki sentit son visage se fendre d'un sourire, et, guilleret, il se mua avec lenteur jusqu'à lui avant de choir sur le dos à ses côtés.

Dans un autre soupir tout aussi plaintif que le premier, le blondinet étendit les bras d'un bout à l'autre de son corps. Un rictus de douleur, puis il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment il allait bien pouvoir faire pour se remettre sur ses jambes ensuite pour les dernières vingt minutes de cours.

Un rire grave retentit à sa droite ; le si bel éclat de rire d'Eijirou, qui sonnait comme une délicieuse mélodie à ses oreilles et qui résonna en lui en minuscules chatouillis des plus agréables.

Son sourire revint à vitesse grand "V".

\- Je pense que je vais avoir des courbatures demain ! se plaignit-il, donnant vie à sa pensée de tantôt.

À ces paroles, Kirishima posa sur lui un regard brillant, qui remua quelque chose de bizarre dans les entrailles de Denki, sans pour autant que ce ne soit forcément déplaisant. Les jambes croisées, les mains du rouquin s'enroulèrent en étau autour de ses chevilles. Son éternel sourire désarmant modelait un air étrangement tendre sur son visage, mais Denki, sur le coup, ne comprit pourquoi les yeux de Eijirou étincelaient de milles feux alors qu'il n'y avait aucune fichue lumière à part celle du soleil à l'horizon, ni ne saisit pourquoi il se sentait étrangement ébranlé des pieds en tête d'un soudain regain de forces impromptu.

La seule certitude qu'il eut à cet instant, ce fut que la fatigue qui tantôt l'assaillait comme une roche sur ses épaules s'était inopinément volatilisée, et qu'il était maintenant requinqué et possiblement - oui, possiblement, car rien n'était moins sûr - capable de courir un marathon.

\- M'en parle même pas, mec ! répondit le rouge, alors qu'il cambrait le dos vers l'arrière en s'étirant de tout son long comme Denki l'avait fait un peu plus tôt en sortant du bâtiment où il avait joué un vilain dérangé jusqu'à la moelle épinière. En plus, ce soir j'ai stage avec Fatgum...

Un soupir de lassitude avait accompagné la fin de sa réponse, son nez se retroussa.

Denki huma l'air, pensif.

\- Ça fait déjà un an que tu es sous sa tutelle, c'est tellement cool. Tu penses rester avec lui et Suneater après être diplômé ?

Il avait posé sa question en accrochant le grenat de son perçant regard, et Eijirou mit moins d'une fraction de seconde à tilter la tête sur le côté, puis lui offrit un immense sourire en acquiesçant avec un entrain non dissimulé.

\- Ouais ! il affirma. J'aimerais trop en tout cas, ce serait trop viril ! S'il accepte de me garder comme acolyte jusqu'à ce que je puisse me mettre à mon compte, je ne compte pas gâcher une opportunité pareille !"

En l'entendant vanter les mérites de la virilité, Denki avait senti ses joues se tendre alors que ses lèvres continuaient de s'étirer d'une oreille à l'autre.

_"Si typique de lui, une réponse pareille."_ fut sa première pensée, se divertissant de chacune de ses réactions. Mais son sourire se fana quand un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit.

\- Moi... il marmonna, sans nul doute plus pour lui-même que pour que son voisin ne l'entende. J'avoue que... Je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferai... ?

À ces mots, Kirishima arqua bêtement un sourcil. Naïf, se voulant de toute évidence encourageant, il lui dit :

\- Fais ce qui te fait envie, mec ? T'es aussi sous la tutelle d'un héros depuis l'année dernière, autant en profiter !

Pour être tout à fait sincère, à l'entente de cette réponse, la perplexité et le peu d'assurance de Kaminari ne disparurent pas. Son regard s'était ôté de celui de son meilleur ami, l'avait presque fui de peur de s'y confronter de face, de ne pas réussir à le soutenir, de perdre ses moyens pour une obscure raison, pour sombrer dans l'azur profond, infiniment grand du ciel au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Hmmm... commença-t-il, en pinçant les lèvres jusqu'à ce que celles-ci ne soient réduites qu'à une ligne horizontale sur son visage aux doux dénivelés. Je me demande... Si je les intéresserai vraiment en tant qu'acolyte, tu vois ?

Depuis leur première année, Kaminari n'avait pu s'empêcher ce noeud d'inquiétude tordre ses entrailles quand il évoquait ses compétences personnelles.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait senti la fosse sans fond qui le séparait du niveau de ses camarades se creuser davantage. Laissé pour compte dans l'ombre pesante et si frustrante de leur dos, les voyant s'élancer au-delà du danger sans même y réfléchir à deux fois le faisait prendre conscience que c'était un réflexe conditionné qu'il serait, en son état actuel, incapable de reproduire sans ressentir l'appréhension du combat lui glacer les veines.

Denki avait dû faire face à cela au jour le jour dans un quotidien ponctué de cours théoriques et pratiques, et d'entraînements personnels, dès qu'il voyait un de ses camarades appelé en renfort dans son agence de stages au beau milieu de la nuit pour une mission cruciale aux premières lueurs de l'aurore. Tandis que lui, logé dans le confort de ses draps, attendait en vain qu'un héros aussi reconnu que les maîtres de stages de ses amis daigne enfin lui accorder un soupçon d'attention, qu'il lui prouve qu'il puisse lui aussi se démarquer parmi la foule malgré son côté trouillard et sa maladresse maladive.

Devant le mutisme d'Eijirou, il avait poursuivi sans détacher ses prunelles ambrées de ce ciel si bleu.

\- Ce que je veux dire, mec... C'est que je vous envie vraiment, tu sais. Et qu'avec vous loin devant, moi j'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir de particulier, ni encore moins de spécial. C'est frustrant, dans un sens.

Ouais ; _frustrant_. C'était le mot.

Si ce sentiment n'avait rien de glorieux, si le reflet de lui-même que lui renvoyait le miroir chaque matin n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un adolescent en quête d'une identité propre dans ce monde de démesure à outrance où les valeurs héroïques rythmaient les fondations de la société, il n'empêchait qu'il n'avait cessé de grandir dans les recoins les plus sombres de sa poitrine, là où personne ne penserait à jeter un œil, des tréfonds qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir.

Car Denki n'en récoltait aucune fierté.

Des moins durant, il avait voué une véritable admiration à ses amis et camarades de classe, sauf que cette adoration l'avait rattrapé et pris à revers tel un crochet du droit. Lentement mais fatalement, elle s'était muée en quelque chose de plus sombre.

Il avait fini par les _envier_.

Chargezuma n'était pas un apprenti héros en quête de gloire, de luxe exorbitant ou de strass et paillettes. Juste de reconnaissance.

\- Vous avez tous tellement de qualités, reprit-il, et une main invisible lui étreignit le cœur à cette simple idée. Tous tellement d'expérience, tellement de convictions même... Moi j'en viens à douter des miennes... Peut-être ?

L'air compatissant qui s'était emparé des traits rectilignes de son voisin au fil de ces mots ne lui avait pas échappé ; Eijirou avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait, de pouvoir se plonger dans ses bottes. Comme s'il était parfaitement capable de ressentir ses émotions et de se mettre à sa place en cet instant plus qu'en n'importe quel autre.

Plusieurs silences avaient plané et s'étaient étirés entre eux, le malaise se manifestait crescendo chez Denki. Les paumes sales de ses mains devenaient moites.

Eijirou prit enfin la parole.

\- Tu sais, mon pote... Je suis pas doué avec les mots, penser c'est pas mon truc... Mais on y passe tous, par là. Le tout, c'est de se dire que ce n'est que dans la tête...? On a chacun nos qualités et nos défauts, il nous faut juste les accepter.

Kaminari suivit le lent parcourt d'un nuage à la dérive, poussé par un vent chaud de ce début d'été d'ores et déjà annoncé caniculaire. Ça aurait pu être si plaisant comme moment. S'il omettait cette pression à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique.

Il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, la réflexion était d'ailleurs très concrète et pertinente. Denki partageait son avis d'antan ; quand bien même l'admiration qu'il lui portait, à la différence d'être un tremplin pour son épanouissement personnel, prenait malgré lui des allures de frein à sa réussite.

La remise en question offrait bien souvent une reconnexion avec soi bénéfique. Le doute, cependant, contrecarrait les plans. Et dans les abysses de ces eaux troubles, Denki s'était déjà trop enfoncé pour en resurgir complètement indemne.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Sa voix s'était faite hésitante, sa question timide. Son manque cuisant de confiance transparaissait dans le timbre peu assuré de sa voix, ainsi que dans les plis labourant les coins de sa bouche et l'intervalle entre ses deux sourcils.

\- Concrètement, avoua-t-il, en plissant les paupières, la seule chose que je trouve bien chez moi, c'est mon alter. Et encore...

Sa main se tendit au-dessus de son visage, doigts écartés, paume vissée vers le ciel, et se referma sur le vide.

\- Parfois je me dis que ce n'est que de l'électricité. La cervelle suit pas forcément. Je m'en suis encore fait la réflexion aujourd'hui, tu vois.

Il haussa les épaules. Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur eux ; tels des points de suspension imaginaires à la suite de cet aveu qui avait planté une lame chauffée à blanc dans la fierté et l'ego de l'apprenti héros blond.

Le visage d'Eijirou remplaça soudainement l'azur du ciel, le blond manqua de sursauter mais ne put contenir le couinement très peu viril qui lui tonitrua dans la gorge. Il lui fallut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se relever précipitamment et se taper le front dans celui assurément dur comme un roc de son meilleur ami.

Le rouge ancra son regard de feu dans le sien et lui sourit, avec cette douceur déroutante qui mit à mal la volonté d'acier de Denki.

\- Moi je te trouve trop viril, mec ! déclara-t-il avec cette sincérité inégalable qui était la sienne. Et tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les alters n'ont pas besoin d'être impressionnants. Et crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est de savoir quand et comment les utiliser ! Si tu trouves que tu as trop de défauts, affine tes qualités.

Le ventre encore retourné, Denki le regarda un peu bêtement, clignant des yeux pour se remettre de ses émotions car son cœur avait manqué de se faire la malle. Il pouvait affirmer que Kirishima pensait vraiment ce qu'il lui venait de lui dire, qu'il était sincère et bienveillant. Car l'éclat si éclatant ses yeux bridés ne mentait pas, ne lui mentirait jamais.

Denki en retrouva bien vite son sourire solaire et sa joie à toute épreuve, il lui promit d'y réfléchir, avant de bondir sur ses jambes et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Main que Eijirou agrippa sans la moindre hésitation.

Après cette entrevue, des semaines s'amoncelèrent avant qu'ils ne remettent le sujet sur le tapis. Cette fois encore, ce fut Denki qui prit l'initiative, avec cette fois moins de retenue.

\- Tu sais, Kiri'... Je pense retourner à Saitama après mes études.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec un calme olympien, après une bouchée brûlante de ses ramens au miso. L'animation du restaurant où ils s'étaient tous deux donnés rendez-vous avait presque totalement surpassé le volume de ses mots sous des éclats de rires, des tintements clairs de vaisselle et la vague de chaleur émanant de la cuisine.

Kirishima redressa la tête de son bol de ramen pour poser les yeux sur le visage de Denki, ses baguettes lâchant la poignée de nouilles qu'elles retenaient dans leur emprise. Ces dernières s'écrasèrent dans le charme inégalable d'un "Sprotch" dans la soupe miso fumante. Des gouttelettes s'éparpillèrent sur ses bras et tachèrent son tee shirt pourpre donc l'écriteau proclamait en toutes lettres capitales "MANLY MAN".

Visiblement incertain de ce qu'il avait entendu, le carmin papillonna des cils en s'évertuant à décoder ce que son homologue venait de lui dire.

\- Oh... fut sa première réponse, les mots lui faisant affreusement défaut. Euh... C'est super ?

Denki gonfla les joues, outré de cette réaction qu'il avait espérée aussi haute en couleurs qu'un feu d'artifices.

\- Eh ! Montre-moi un peu plus d'enthousiasme, tu veux ?

Un rire crispé secoua les épaules de son ami, qui avait posé ses baguettes sur le côté de son grand bol. Il était évident qu'Eijirou ne savait pas comment réagir, ce ne fut pas compliqué à deviner pour son vis-à-vis, qui le connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

\- N-Non mais je suis enthousiaste, mec ! il riposta, mais l'hésitation faisait trembloter les bouts de ses phrases. C'est trop bien, vraiment ! Juste... Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

À cette interrogation, Denki s'accorda une bonne dizaine de secondes de réflexion, mais décida dans la foulée que cette dépense d'énergie était autant inutile que non productive, alors il se formalisa seulement d'un haussement mollasson d'épaules.

\- Je me disais que j'avais envie que tu le saches ! Car tu es celui qui m'a dit de faire ce que je voulais et que je devais avoir bien plus confiance en moi. Et j'ai enfin trouvé ce qui me fait envie. Alors je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant ! Car sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu me décider et je serais resté encore longtemps à m'empêtrer dans mes doutes.

\- Je... vois, marmonna le rouge, absent.

Il n'avait pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que ce que Denki s'était imaginé. Son sourire semblait étrangement forcé. Il se grattait nerveusement la nuque, fuyant son regard. Denki sentait maintenant l'appréhension remplacer l'excitation qu'il avait d'abord ressentie à l'idée de lui dire. Eijirou n'avait pas l'air dans son son assiette.

\- Kiri'... ? tenta-il. J'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Le susnommé parut revenir à lui. Son regard sombra dans le sien ; Denki put y lire durant un éclair de lucidité une émotion s'apparentant à de la déception. Eijirou secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non ! Au contraire ! Je trouve ça vraiment cool, mec. Vraiment ! Je suis trop fier de toi que tu aies pu trouver ce qui te faisait envie. Simplement...

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, l'expression terne. Denki plissa les sourcils, son comportement l'inquiétait.

\- "Simplement"... ? il répéta, appréhendant la suite.

Eijirou prit une profonde inspiration, puis se frappa d'un coup les deux joues du plat des paumes. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui, lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les siens, il était de nouveau le Eijirou que Denki connaissait.

Perturbé, Kaminari le fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, peu assuré de savoir quelle réaction avoir devant les joues portant la marque rouge vif des paumes de mains. Mais Eijirou ne s'en tracassait pas outre mesure et lui adressa un sourire décidé, que Denki s'étonna d'apprécier plus que de raison.

La détermination crépitait dans l'âtre de ses prunelles flamboyantes.

\- Je me disais juste que tu allais me manquer, mec.

Interdit, la bouche entrouverte, une bouffée de chaleur mit feu à ses pommettes. Kaminari pouffa.

\- Merci, mec. Je viendrai te voir souvent, t'inquiète pas ! Après tout, Saitama c'est à peine à une heure de Tokyo ! Et toi aussi tu pourras venir quand tu veux ! Ma famille sera trop contente de te voir !

Les poings de Kirishima se refermèrent, alors que ses poignets reposaient contre la surface boisée de la table de restaurant autour de laquelle ils étaient tous deux installés. Tranquillement, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Ce que je veux dire, explicita-t-il avec une pointe de gêne - ou de nervosité, Denki n'aurait su dire avec précision, toujours était-il qu'il n'avait franchement pas l'air à l'aise. C'est que sans toi, le groupe ne sera plus aussi animé. Et ça fera... bizarre. C'est sûr.

Un rictus narquois prit possession de la figure du blond ; ce compliment lui faisant, au fond, plus chaud au cœur que ce qu'il ne voulait le montrer. La chaleur qui se concentrait sur ses joues rampa vers le bas et implosa dans sa poitrine.

\- Mon cher ami, c'est é-vi-dent ! affirma-t-il le ton chantant, en détachant bien une à une chacune de ses syllabes. Après tout, je suis indispensable ! L'ambiance, c'est moi qui la mets partout où je vais ! Kaminari Denki, animateur de soirée professionnel, pour vous servir~ !

Eijirou s'esclaffa en roulant exagérément les yeux au ciel, et Denki se serait froissé si cela avait été une autre personne que lui. Mais il savait de source sûre que Kirishima n'avait eu cette réaction que pour la forme.

\- Viens pas te plaindre à moi quand ton ego surdimensionné t'aura écrasé !

Kaminari s'orna d'une moue faussement outrée.

\- Alors déjà, mon ego se porte très bien. Ensuite, pour ta gouverne, j'ai le droit de me sentir content et flatté que mon meilleur ami me dise ça, quand même !

Une fois de plus, ce fut de la douceur que Denki put lire dans l'expression de son ami, et son estomac fit un triple salto arrière dans son ventre. Des feux d'artifices lui chatouillaient agréablement le plexus - chose qui, soit dite en passant, ne lui arrivait généralement que lorsqu'une fille acceptait une de ses propositions de rencard.

\- Et je le pense, confirma Eijirou, le poing tendu vers lui. Tu vas leur en mettre plein la vue, Chargezuma !

Une totale confiance rayonnait dans le grenat de ses prunelles, et Denki se demanda à quel moment, exactement, il avait cessé de respirer, car l'oxygène lui manquait atrocement.

Gonflé à bloc, il tapa son poing contre le sien.

\- Merci Red Riot. J'y compte bien !

La soirée s'était par la suite clôturée dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur, les deux amis papotant jusqu'à ce que le bouillon de leurs deux bols de ramens finisse froid. Toutefois, Denki ne sut s'expliquer pourquoi le sourire de son ami le plus cher, dès la fin de leur discussion, avait perdu de son intensité. Ni pourquoi, le soir venu, enroulé dans ses draps, il eut l'intuition d'avoir fait le premier faux pas d'une longue série.

La troisième fois qu'ils discutèrent du départ imminent de Denki pour sa ville natale, les deux jeunes hommes étaient tous deux positionnés sur le lit de du blond, manette de jeu en mains, et se disputaient la première place du podium d'une partie de Mario Kart.

La tête pendue à l'envers, Denki avait appuyé le dessous de ses jambes sur la surface ferme du mur contre lequel le flanc de son matelas était apposé, et s'était allongé sur le dos ; une position pour le moins incroyable quand on pensait qu'Eijirou avait perdu toutes les parties qu'il avait pu concourir contre lui depuis son débarquement dans la pièce en début de soirée.

\- Tu pars quand ? s'enquit Kirishima, ses iris ne quittant pas l'écran de la télévision, figés sur les milliers de pixels de couleurs qui lui dévoilaient une partie clôturée par une énième défaite pour son joueur.

Éludant magnifiquement sa victoire, Denki coula son attention sur lui, ne bougeant pas de sa position sur le lit qu'il trouvait aussi confortable que comique. Sa chevelure d'or s'échouait en désordre sur le parquet, dégringolait en avalanche de mèches solaires de chaque côté de sa tête.

Un silence, puis le propriétaire du jeu confia :

\- Après la remise des diplômes, dans moins de deux semaines.

Le blondin ébaucha l'ombre d'un sourire en coin. Son regard fuit celui intense de son voisin, vint s'appuyer sur le plafond de sa chambre d'internat, tandis qu'Eijirou s'embourbait dans mutisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Ouais, moi aussi ça me fait bizarre, poursuivit-il, dans un rire qui ne dépeignait pas une once de joie. Je retourne dans ma ville natale et pourtant j'ai l'impression de ne quitter le nid que maintenant. Cette chambre d'internat était devenue ma nouvelle maison sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, et vous, les gars, vous étiez devenus ma seconde famille. Je me sens presque nostalgique à l'idée de partir d'ici pour de bon.

Le rire d'Eijirou fit écho au sien. Cette mélodie, qu'il aimait normalement, tonna ce soir telle une symphonie triste, une note amère. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'y trouver de quoi s'en amuser. Denki aurait préféré qu'il en fut autrement, pour qu'il puisse se voiler la face, porter son masque de bonne humeur sans y laisser apparaître la moindre fissure, oser prétendre dans l'infinie grandeur de ce double jeu qu'il pouvait supporter l'idée de cet éloignement.

Mais Denki avait depuis toujours été un mauvais menteur. Parce qu'ironiquement, il ne pouvait qu'être l'adolescent naïvement honnête qu'il avait été depuis le début.

Et c'était d'autant plus difficile.

\- Ouais, opina-t-il en soupirant. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Trois ans à l'internat, c'est pas rien...

Roulant sur le côté, Denki se remit droit. Il gigota encore pour appuyer son dos contre le mur froid, à l'endroit où jadis reposaient ses mollets.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, fit-il, forçant un sourire, même si la sincérité de ce dernier restait à prouver. Ça va me faire du bien de changer d'horizon.

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part du rouquin.

\- Je viendrai à la gare pour te voir partir, ce jour-là, il lui promit.

Cette promesse fit éclore des boutons de fleurs de félicité entre le ventre et la poitrine de Denki, un sentiment étourdissant qu'il ne put s'expliquer, ni nommer. Un sentiment qu'il avait sincèrement commencé à aimer.

Kaminari lui donna un léger coup amical dans l'épaule avec le poing.

\- Je ne pars pas à l'autre bout du monde, tu sais. Je reviendrai souvent, c'est promis.

Un hochement de menton lui fut rendu.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt !

Le quai de la gare ne dénombrait que peu de personnes à l'heure où ils étaient tous arrivés.

Aujourd'hui était le jour où Denki repartait pour Saitama, chez ses parents, le temps d'avoir un salaire suffisant pour emménager seul dans un appartement pas trop loin de son lieu de travail. Une agence à Saitama avait accepté sa candidature, effectuée sous la recommandation de son lieu de stage du lycée.

Étaient présents Mina, Hanta, Kyouka, Katsuki et Eijirou, venus lui souhaiter un au revoir et une bonne route.

Si ce n'était certes pas un adieu, cette scène évoquait à Denki autant de hâte et d'excitation que de tristesse. Un grand sac dans les mains, il se tenait debout, les plantes des pieds fermement prostrées sur le sol, et vérifiait régulièrement les aiguilles filer à vive allure, en tic-tac régulier, sur l'horloge de la gare.

La veille, ses possessions de l'internat avaient déjà été renvoyées dans un énorme camion par l'école auprès de ses parents à Saitama ; à l'heure du jour, seuls son pyjama, quelques vêtements et ses affaires de douche remplissaient le sac de sport trônant sur son dos.

Katsuki et Eijirou attendaient un peu en retrait, l'un à côté de l'autre, sur les sièges en plastique de la gare ; Denki, pour sa part, papotait joyeusement avec les trois autres membres de son groupe d'amis, leur contant avec un entrain non dissimulé ses futurs exploits en tant qu'acolyte, puis ceux qu'il réaliserait une fois promu héros confirmé. Tous s'en amusaient, pouffant ou se moquant gentiment quand il en faisait trop pour divertir la galerie, parfait _social butterfly_ qu'il était.

Mais le grésillement qui fuita des hauts parleurs de la gare les contraignit à relever la tête vers ceux-ci et à tendre l'oreille. L'annonce, passée d'une voix robotique et sans âme, dévoila l'arrivée prochaine du train en direction de Saitama ; le train dans lequel Denki embarquerait dans les minutes à venir.

En entendant cela, Eijirou et Katsuki quittèrent leur siège respectif et s'approchèrent du groupe de quatre, se mêlant à leur conversation. Denki, pour sa part, sentait grimper en lui un torrent incontrôlable d'excitation.

La tête encore tournée vers le haut parleur, un sourire étira d'une oreille à l'autre le visage du jeune homme.

Enfin, il pourrait faire ses preuves dans l'agence qui l'avait accepté à Saitam. Enfin il ne se sentirait plus à la traîne, distancé par ses amis tous aussi incroyables les uns que les autres et qui avaient accompli une fioriture importante d'exploits.

Hanta fut le premier à reprendre la parole en ébouriffant les cheveux dorés de son ami :

\- Évite de faire flamber la cuisine quand tu auras ton nouvel appartement, hein !

Denki s'insurgea aussitôt, vexé :

\- Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai jamais fait brûler la cuisine, juste un micro-ondes une fois en oubliant la cuillère dedans ! Après je ne l'ai plus jamais fait ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! J'apprends de mes erreurs, moi, ingrat !

Et il ignora ostensiblement Hanta qui s'esclaffait d'un rire moqueur pour se concentrer sur Mina et Kyouka, à qui il décocha un sourire Colgate et tendit les bras pour une accolade. Celles-ci s'échangèrent un coup d'œil, gloussant, avant de le prendre chacune à leur tour dans leur bras.

Dès que son tour des trois premiers fut achevé, Denki s'avança vers Eijirou et Katsuki, lequel l'envoya balader en maugréant dans ses dents, les mains fourrées dans les tréfonds de ses poches.

L'attention de Denki vira enfin vers le dernier de ses amis, son meilleur ami, qui lui ouvrit grands les bras à l'instant où ses yeux accrochèrent les siens. Et Denki ressentit de nouveau une sensation étrange lui torsader les entrailles. Le sourire d'Eijirou était hypnotique, Denki se sentait drainé vers lui, perdu dans sa brillance et sa beauté.

Il ne redescendit sur terre que quand Eijirou lui dit :

\- Prends soin de toi, mec. On s'appelle souvent !

Kaminari combla la faible distance qui les séparait d'un pas, pour enrouler ses bras autour de son torse, or cette accolade lui sembla différente des autres. Car Eijirou semblait bâti de douceur et de tendresse, et une chaleur faisait frémir la moindre cellule du corps de Denki.

\- Évidemment ! dit-il, sans pour autant que sa voix ne tremble. Tu passeras pas une soirée sans avoir de mes nouvelles ! Et t'as intérêt à faire pareil, hein, Kiri' ! T'ennuie pas trop sans moi, hein !

Il s'écarta de l'étreinte après deux petites tapes sur l'épaule.

Le contact visuel fut rompu net quand tonitrua le crissement plaintif des roues de fer ralentissant sur sur rails. Denki suivit le train du regard, souriant de toutes ses dents, puis balaya l'assemblée.

\- Il est l'heure ! À plus, les gars ! Faites pas trop de conneries maintenant que je ne suis plus là !

\- Dis celui qui en a fait le plus parmi nous en cours ! rétorqua Hanta, les mains crochetées sur ses hanches.

\- Sache que je veux être la première au courant si tu trouves l'amour de ta vie là-bas ! renchérit Mina, en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

\- C'est promis ! acquiesça en retour Denki, en leur adressant un rapide signe de main.

De nouveau, son regard croisa celui d'Eijirou, qui le soutint sans ciller. Sans qu'il ne puisse en identifier la raison, comme poussé vers lui par une force extérieure. L'instant de cet échange de regards, qui en réalité ne dura qu'une seconde, sembla cependant s'étirer jusqu'à en devenir des dizaines pour eux.

Dans un chuchotement, comme pour ne pas briser l'instant, il souffla :

\- Bye, Kiri'.

\- Ouais, Eijirou hocha du menton, et son pincement de lèvres aurait pu passer inaperçu si ce n'était pas Denki qu'il avait en face de lui. Bye, Kami'.

Le blond l'évalua des pieds en tête, sa tenue droite et fière, ses épaules carrées, ces quelques centimètres de plus que lui, ses yeux... et ce _sourire_. Toujours, ce _sourire_. Celui qui explosait les somptueuses pétales d'un feu d'artifices dans son cœur, qui le rendait heureux pour il ne savait quelle raison, qui le faisait se sentir à sa place, heureux et même peut-être niais.

Néanmoins, Denki ne voulait pas comprendre, ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait sa vie à construire, son parcours professionnel à mettre en œuvre. Ainsi, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ignorant ses appréhensions, il tourna des talons pour s'avancer vers la porte ouverte du train, qu'une foule de passagers empruntait déjà pour s'engouffrer dans le wagon.

Une fois à l'intérieur, son sac de vêtements sur son épaule, il ne lui fallut qu'un peu moins de cinq secondes pour choir dans un siège près d'une vitre.

Il retrouva ses amis en balayant l'extérieur, les observa en leur signant un coucou de la main. Puis la plainte métallique des roues de fer tremblotant sur les rails se fit assourdissante. Le dernier souvenir que Denki garda en mémoire de cet instant fut les visages de ses amis, de son meilleur ami, qui s'amenuisaient à mesure que l'engin de taule mouvante s'éloignait des quais de la gare.

~ x.X.x ~

Un autre spasme contre sa main le fit ouvrir les paupières.

Courbaturé, Denki battit des cils. Devant lui se redessinèrent les draps et les couvertures d'un blanc laiteux d'un lit d'hôpital.

Quand s'était-il assoupi ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures, or la clarté aveuglante du ciel ne s'était pas estompée, preuve que l'après-midi poursuivait son cours.

Un second mouvement contre sa main le fit cette fois obliquer la tête vers le corps allongé de Kirishima. Et Denki crut rêver quand il harponna deux perles écarlates. Les paupières du carmin battirent tels deux boutons de fleurs éclosant sur deux magnifiques roses rouges.

Alors que la main de Eijirou se referma lentement autour des doigts de Denki, lui assurant qu'il n'hallucinait pas, que c'était bien réel, qu'il était bel et bien sorti de ce fichu coma artificiel, le blond ne put qu'ourler les coins de sa bouche en un sourire de soulagement.

Dans un souffle, reniflant bruyamment pour se retenir de pleurer, il s'entendit dire dans le silence de la pièce :

"- Salut, Kiri'. Bon retour parmi nous."


	5. Cinquième partie

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? :)

De retour pour la publication du chapitre 5 de cette fic ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à vraiment m'y replonger à fond, le texte est peut-être un peu moins travaillé que les autres, mais au moins il est écrit xD.

Merci pour vos reviews, favoris et follows ! Et comme d'habitude, merci à mon incroyable béta **Blue Aaren**, qui me relit et prend le temps de me corriger avec attention. Je ne sais sincèrement pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais pas là ^^.

Je vous fais des bisous et à très vite :* !

**PS :** Concernant les reviews anonymes, je pense y répondre sur mon profil à partir de maintenant (une catégorie y est consacrée) pour ne pas encombrer mes (longues) notes d'auteur. **_Mais !_** Si jamais vous avez un autre endroit où je peux vous répondre, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. ça me fend mal au cœur de devoir vous laisser en suspend jusqu'au prochain chapitre (dont je ne connais pas du tout la date en général) éwè. J'ai un DeviantArt et un Wattpad (liens sur mon profil), donc on peut s'arranger. Sinon, je vous invite à passer sur mon profil, j'essaie de l'actualiser régulièrement au fil des jours/semaines et d'y noter mon avancée sur mes fics. (Voilà, pardon pour ce pavé éwè)

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes (pour juste cette fois) :_

**\- Guest :** Coucou ! :D Comme expliqué juste au-dessus, je t'ai répondu sur mon profil ^w^. Merci de lire cette fic et à bientôt j'espère :) ! Bisous :*

* * *

**\- Cinquième partie -**

Ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, Denki renfonça sa casquette noire sur sa touffe de cheveux blonde.

Dans le train, sa capuche lui avait permis de passer inaperçu ; personne n'était venu lui demander un autographe ou une photo. Il avait pu traînasser tranquillement sur son téléphone portable jusqu'à son arrêt à la gare de Tokyo. Or, se promener avec cette dégaine de type bizarre dans un hôpital ne convenait pas.

Il avait donc ôté son couvre-chef avant de s'engager sur la volée de marches d'escaliers menant aux doubles portes vitrées automatisées de l'entrée de l'établissement.

Les mains rentrées dans les poches de son large sweat à capuche, il évoluait dans le couloir d'une démarche tranquille. À sa sortie de l'ascenseur, une vague odeur de soupe de légumes emplissait encore les couloirs, éclipsée presque intégralement par celle du produit désinfectant. À cette heure, un calme plat envahissait les allées du service. Ses jambes le menaient à la chambre de son meilleur ami sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir ; à force de le réitérer chaque jour, il connaissait le chemin sur le bout des doigts et pouvait s'y rendre les yeux fermés.

Hormis les claquements froids de ses semelles de chaussures retentissant contre le sol luisant du couloir de l'hôpital, Denki ne percevait qu'un calme plat.

Sur le chemin, quelques saluts polis furent échangés avec les membres du personnel hospitalier, dont il croisait fréquemment la route depuis qu'il se présentait au chevet du blessé. Tout le monde avait été mis au courant de son réveil avant même que les médecins n'aient le temps de le faire ; Denki, qui avait passé la journée de la veille au chevet de celui-ci - et ne l'avait quitté qu'une fois la fin des visites arrivée - avait une fois remis de ses émotions envoyé un message à leurs amis, et la nouvelle s'était répandue telle une traînée de poudre.

Les chiffres de l'horloge digitale sur son téléphone portable affichaient quinze heures trente ; bien plus tard que son heure d'arrivée habituelle. La veille, Eijirou avait tout de même fini par dormir toute la journée, encore bien assommé par la dose de médicaments. Préférant le laisser se reposer, Denki était dès lors retourné pour la première fois à Saitama, à cet appartement qui était le sien, qui ne lui avait pourtant pas manqué outre mesure.

Dans la foulée, pour rassurer ses fans, vraisemblablement inquiets de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles depuis quelques jours, il avait notamment pris la peine de mettre à jour ses réseaux sociaux - chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais omis de faire au moins une fois tous les un ou deux jours, rituel qu'il réitérait de manière quotidienne.

Son téléphone, ensuite réglé sur silencieux, l'était resté jusqu'à épuiser sa batterie ; Denki n'avait vu les notifications que lors de son trajet en train d'une bonne heure trente.

Savoir Kirishima extirpé de son coma l'avait rasséréné assez pour qu'il puisse profiter d'un profond sommeil, si ce ne fut que la fatigue du rendement élevé de son métier l'avait finalement rattrapé ; il ne s'était réveillé qu'en début d'après-midi, soit près de deux heures auparavant, avec les cheveux défaits, la bave au coin de la bouche, l'estomac dans les talons et la certitude d'avoir changé de siècle dans le courant de sa très - _trop _\- longue nuit.

Le blondinet avait dû se faire violence pour l'admettre ; c'était la première fois qu'il réalisait être usé jusqu'à l'os. Une année de travail extrême, même s'il s'était persuadé du contraire et avait fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas devoir y songer, avait commis des dégâts tant sur son moral que sur sa santé. La réalisation l'avait frappé telle une bombe à retardement ; pendant ces près de douze mois de travail abondant à son compte, il s'était tant immergé dans le régime intensif de son métier qu'il avait perdu de vue d'autres éléments importants qu'un jeune héros se devait d'avoir à l'esprit ; en l'occurrence, l'état d'épuisement constant auquel il soumettait son corps à force d'accepter des jobs sans véritablement prendre de jours de repos.

Chargezuma opérait en ville de la même manière que Kaminari Denki vivait sa vie au quotidien ; à du cent à l'heure.

Nombre de journalistes, au cours des interviews qu'il avait pu faire lors des premiers du lancement de sa carrière solo, lui en avaient fait la remarque ; à garder la tête dans le guidon, à foncer dans le tas sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, il était compliqué d'avoir pleine notion du décor et de son entourage.

À l'époque, Denki, avait pris ce sujet à la rigolade. Arborant avec fierté son costume pimpant de héros fraîchement promu, il se souvenait leur avoir répondu dans un éclat de rire, en chassant d'un revers de main la question, qu'il ne s'ennuyait jamais, que le renouveau perpétuel était sa raison de vivre, qu'il aimait cette liberté nouvellement trouvée.

Et c'était la stricte vérité.

Chargezuma déployait pour la première fois ses ailes, les compliments fusaient d'un bout à l'autre de la ville, l'attention se rivait sur lui. Rien n'aurait pu le détourner de cette envie intarissable de liberté.

Rien... Excepté le manque.

Pendant deux ans en tant qu'acolyte, les rencontres qu'il avait pu faire avaient suffi à lui donner un simulacre de vie sociale épanouie ; grâce à son aisance à dialoguer en public, Denki se nouait rapidement des relations amicales avec des membres d'autres agences du pays. Pendant ces deux ans, il n'avait certes pas eu beaucoup de contacts avec ses amis du lycée, mais les échanges réguliers de messages se poursuivaient, comblés par des soirées autour d'un yakiniku, d'un bol de ramen ou de plateaux de sushi.

Denki se nourrissait de ces instants volés tel un sol aride absorbant l'eau les jours de pluie.

Nul n'aurait pu prédire qu'au bout de trois mois à son compte, les premiers signes se feraient ressentir. _Sentiment persistant, encombrant de vide. Petites déprimes. Besoin insatiable de revoir du monde._ Il les avait enchaînés autant que faire se pouvait, si ce n'était qu'il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps d'y prêter plus ample réflexion. Denki peinait d'ores et déjà à maintenir l'ordre dans sa vie professionnelle, celle personnelle s'était naturellement reléguée au second plan.

Au bout de quatre mois, toutefois, ses convictions s'étaient effondrées.

Un soir, le cœur lourd et les muscles des bras et des jambes endoloris, ce fut éprouvé qu'il était rentré d'une intervention pénible. Certes, aucune victime grave n'avait été à déplorer, mais l'ambiance générale de la journée lui avait mis les nerfs en pelote. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, vautré dans le fond de son lit avec ce qui s'apparentait à une boule de plomb dans le creux de son ventre, Denki s'était surpris à penser. À réfléchir.

Ce soir-là, ni allumer la télévision ni jouer à un de ses jeux vidéos pour se changer les idées ne lui avait remonté le moral. Les yeux plantés sur le plafond de sa chambre assombrie par la pénombre, dans un recoin de sa poitrine qu'il s'était efforcé d'occulter, il avait finalement posé le doigt sur un détail qui lui avait échappé.

Quelque chose, il ne savait trop quoi, s'était fissuré.

Denki se sentait incomplet. Une partie de lui siégeait inoccupée, demeurait vacante malgré ses journées bien remplies. Un bout de lui dérogeait à l'appel.

Désormais, un trou béant perçait sa poitrine. De fil en aiguille, inéluctablement, une crevasse avait délimité une frontière entre son monde à lui - _les strasses, les interviews, la renommée_\- et celui de ses amis, qui avançaient à leur rythme, profitaient du temps qui leur était offert sur un plateau d'argent, pendant que lui courrait à perdre haleine après ce dit temps qui lui faisait défaut, chassait indéfiniment ces instants volés qu'il pourrait passer à leurs côtés.

À ses pieds, la fosse qui d'antan creusait une délimitation avec son niveau et celui de ses amis, qu'il pensait avoir comblée en s'éloignant pour se construire, afin de se forger en tant que héros dont il serait fier, s'était brusquement métamorphosée en un immense gouffre dont il ne percevait plus le fond.

Le recul sur ses actions passées, son choix de partir, sa décision d'être à son compte, d'assumer un régime de travail effréné, de pousser à bout les limites de son corps en ne prenant que très rarement une journée de pause, le poussait à comprendre trop de choses qu'il aurait préféré continuer d'ignorer.

Si Denki revêtait dorénavant le statut d'un héros dans la fleur de l'âge, il restait humain. Chaque humain sur cette planète présentait son lot de faiblesses. Il n'y échappait pas.

_Oui_, ses amis lui avaient atrocement manqué. _Oui_, il était épuisé. _Oui_, il avait besoin de reconsidérer l'avenir ; son poste d'indépendant, ses horaires de travail aléatoires au possible, son rapport à sa popularité croissante, son besoin de reconnaissance qu'il avait cru réussir à combler... Mais pour l'instant, _juste encore un peu_, Denki voulait laisser aux oubliettes ces pensées encombrantes pour profiter de ces retrouvailles tant convoitées.

Débouchant à l'embranchement du couloir dans lequel se situait la chambre de son meilleur ami, le blond opta pour chasser cette pensée morne de sa tête. Trop se tirer les cheveux ne le mènerait à rien - si ce n'était à une calvitie précoce qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'avoir à tout juste vingt-deux ans, _merci bien_.

Ses rétines furent attirées par un élément familier dans le décor immaculé ; la silhouette familière de Katsuki, le dos appuyé contre un des murs du couloir à côté de la porte de la chambre du carmin. Le bras maintenu dans une attelle, celui-ci avait déjà l'air moins mal en point que les jours précédents. Nul besoin de le préciser, Denki comprit que l'heure était au changement des pansements d'Eijirou.

Les paupières jusque là fermement soudées, comme s'il l'avait reconnu à sa démarche, Bakugou rouvrit les yeux, papillonna des cils, puis bascula son menton vers lui.

Curieusement sur le qui-vive, le blondinet à l'alter électrique cessa sa marche. Il aperçut un des sourcils du blond tressaillir sur son front, tandis que son visage se tordait comme quotidiennement en une mine désabusée.

Un souffle.

Planté dans cette position instable en plein milieu d'un couloir dépourvu de toute autre âme qui vive, Kaminari devait assurément avoir l'air stupide. Résigné, s'armant de courage et de bravoure - et de folie, peut-être, mais Denki préféra ignorer la petite voix qui lui sussurait à l'oreille de repasser plus tard - il reprit le fil de sa marche dans l'artère de ce couloir nappé de couleurs ternes, fades, peu accueillantes.

_Pas étonnant venant d'un hôpital_, _cela dit_, songea le jeune héros.

En un salut de la main, il fut bientôt à hauteur de son ancien camarade de classe.

Au fond, si Denki préférait éviter que les foudres de Bakugou s'acharnent sur lui, il était content qu'il aille mieux et que ses pertes d'équilibre et les sifflements persistants dans ses oreilles ne soient plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

La réponse de l'homme devant lui se résuma à un grognement guttural - une réponse normale, voire des plus logiques venant du blond cendré.

Kaminari appuya le dos contre le mur d'en face, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds joints. Un étrange malaise prenait racines entre eux. Durant tout le temps où ils ne se dirent mots, des coups d'œil en direction du jeune héros à quelques pas de lui révélèrent qu'il se barricadait dans un mutisme ne lui ressemblant pas. Katsuki ne tarda pas à capter ses regards persistants ; pris en flagrant délit, Denki ne put que détourner les yeux et le visage sur le côté, estimant maintenant qu'un point quelconque du balatum était mille fois plus intéressant que le rubis menaçant des iris de son ancien camarade de classe.

L'électrique crocha ses doigts sur le tissu bleu nuit du bas de son sweat, resserrant les bras contre son bassin.

Brisant le silence de plomb qui régnait dans le couloir, et à la grande surprise du héros à l'Alter d'électricité, Katsuki fut celui qui engagea la conversation :

"Tu continues de te pointer, finalement.

Denki lâcha du regard le point du sol qu'il fixait avec insistance, pour le porter sur la silhouette toute en muscles du blessé prostré à un peu plus d'un mètre de lui.

Étrangement, si au premier abord ce qu'il venait de dire se rapportait à une critique, aucune animosité n'était perceptible dans l'intonation de sa voix. Pas la moindre note plus grave ou sonnant plus dangereuse que les autres ne le menaçait ; rien ne laissait penser que l'incendiaire serait en colère contre lui.

_Le choc._

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Kaminari raffermit l'emprise d'une de ses mains sur le tissu de son sweat jusqu'à ce que les bout de ses doigts blanchissent, tandis que l'autre vint dans sa nuque. Il chercha ses mots un temps, pas certain de savoir quelle réponse lui donner.

\- Euh... Ouais ? dit-il enfin, la nervosité perceptible dans son bref éclat de rire.

\- En ne te voyant pas ce matin, compléta Bakugou, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui.

Denki le regarda comme s'il venait de lui dire la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait entendue de toute sa vie.

\- Bien sûr que je serais venu !

Un rictus carnassier fendit la bouche de l'explosif, alors qu'il soufflait dans son nez sur un ton moqueur.

\- Ouais, vu ta gueule t'as juste trop dormi. Pas besoin de me sortir cette tronche de surpris, poursuivit Bakugou, devant l'air complètement médusé que lui renvoyait le jeune héros au sweat jaune canari. ça se voit, t'as encore la trace de ton oreiller.

\- Oh, fit Kaminari, à la suite d'un temps de latence où son cerveau décryptait la signification de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. ça doit expliquer tous ces regards bizarres que je me suis ramassé en chemin.

Katsuki roula avec exagération les yeux dans leurs orbites.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose de toute manière, ressentit la nécessité d'expliquer le héros électrique, en remuant mollement les épaules. Je sais juste que... ici je suis calme ?

Denki avait l'impression de ne dire que des conneries, mais au moins ce qu'il disait était vrai. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse être, il avait simplement besoin d'être là, d'être dans cette chambre d'hôpital, d'y revenir chaque jour.

Le grenat incandescent des orbes de son interlocuteur s'écrasaient sur la silhouette effilée de Denki. Mais ce dernier ne se ratatinait pas comme il l'aurait fait autrefois. Il l'affronta de face, sans détourner son regard ou rire comme un idiot. Le sourire carnassier ourla d'emblée les commissures de la bouche de Katsuki.

Mal à l'aise, le blond à la mèche noire le pressa :

\- Quoi, mec ? Crache le morceau, tu commences à me faire flipper à sourire comme un psychopathe, là !

\- T'as plus de répondant qu'avant, fit remarquer Katsuki, et le rictus qui déformait ses lèvres prit un air sinistre qui fit ramper un frisson d'effroi sur l'échine du héros à l'Alter d'électricité.

\- Si tu le dis, marmonna enfin ce dernier, en trifouillant le bord de son sweat.

\- Et vous me les cassez vraiment, à être aussi stupides l'un que l'autre, de toute manière.

\- Hein ? fit bêtement Denki, qui ne saisissait pas comment ils étaient passés de "t'as plus de répondant" à "t'es complètement stupide et l'autre aussi".

Katsuki souffla une seconde fois du nez, maugréant dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas :

\- L'autre et toi. Vous êtes aussi désespérants l'un que l'autre, je commence à en avoir ma claque.

\- Pour une fois, mec... marmonna Kaminari. J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'insultes pas.

C'était la stricte vérité ; Denki aurait pu jurer que Bakugou, ce type qui s'en prenait de manière générale au monde entier - même aux bactéries sur ses dents, Denki l'avait surpris un jour à beugler dans les douches des garçons au lycée -, semblait... de _bonne humeur_... ?

Un concept révolutionnaire.

Il redécouvrait la vie. Un Bakugou de _"bonne humeur"_ \- à lire entre les lignes : pas à la limite de défenestrer la première pauvre âme en peine présente sur sa route - était assurément le prémisse d'une catastrophe naturelle sans précédent. À n'en pas douter.

Comme s'il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, Katsuki s'agaça :

\- Je suis toujours de bonne humeur, débile.

Devant l'air effaré que lui renvoya Denki, les yeux et la bouche aussi ronds que des sous-tasses, il tiqua :

\- Tu viens de penser tout haut.

La blondinet battit des cils et ferma la bouche, ses dents s'entrechoquèrent dans un "clac". Ah. Il avait complètement zappé ce détail ; il avait la fâcheuse manie de réfléchir à voix haute.

En un raclement de gorge, il se ravisa :

\- Mais je suis sérieux, mec ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'as mais pour une fois je pense vraiment que t'avais l'air sympa !

\- Bah tu penses trop, trancha l'explosif, en ne lui laissant pas l'opportunité de s'aventurer sur un terrain plus glissant encore que celui qu'il tâtonnait déjà avec dangerosité. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Abstiens-toi, ça te réussit pas.

Le second sourcil de Denki fit un bond sur son front, s'élevant à la hauteur du premier.

\- Okay... ? convint-il, hésitant. Je t'avoue que... je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu me dis ça, mec.

À nouveau - Kaminari songeait à énumérer le nombre de fois il le ferait pour le reste de l'après-midi, à ce stade de la conversation - Katsuki roula exagérément les yeux. Denki craignit avoir déclenché un mauvais bouton dans le mécanisme de sa cervelle de grognon ; le blond aux paumes explosives le vrilla du plus mauvais et dangereux regard qu'il possédait en réserve. Des armes à la place des yeux, se retint de dire Denki - ce qui, en soi, selon l'électrique, ne devait pas être si éloigné de la réalité.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête, répéta Bakugou avec dédain. Au lieu de te cacher les miches à vouloir faire bonne impression, si t'as des trucs à lui dire, t'as qu'à le faire. Il est peut-être aussi débile que toi, mais il sait écouter.

Le bruit que fit la pièce en tombant dans l'esprit de Denki carillonna entre ses deux oreilles. Comprenant que Katsuki essayait de l'encourager à sa manière - détournée, certes, maladroite, assurément, mais l'intention restait identique - de les pousser à avoir une conversation sérieuse, consciencieuse, il ouvrit un peu plus grand les paupières sur ses iris d'ambre.

Jouer cartes sur table. S'expliquer à cœurs ouverts, sans tabou, sans omettre quoi que soit volontairement de peur de froisser. Tel était le conseil malhabilement sous-entendu du jeune homme aux épis blond cendré.

Le blondin à la mèche noire en forme d'éclair déclara ensuite dans un souffle :

\- Je sais.

Les orbes rouge sang de Bakugou pesaient le poids de la roche sur lui, le poignardaient telles deux aiguilles profondément enfoncées dans sa chaire.

\- J'en meurs d'envie... reprit-il. Et pourtant, j'ai... peut-être un peu peur... qu'on ne puisse plus être comme avant ?

\- Évidemment que vous ne le serez plus.

Denki avait relevé la tête vers lui à la fin de cette réplique, sans réellement savoir à quel moment il l'avait de nouveau baissée vers le sol. Cette phrase, cette vérité que son ancien camarade de classe lui balançait en pleine figure sans passer par quatre chemins, telle une bombe à retardement, lui faisait bien plus mal au cœur que ce qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer, lui compressait la poitrine et lui étreignait la gorge.

Tous les deux, Kirishima, Kaminari, _pas un pour rattraper l'autre_, n'avaient que trop traînés.

Le blond à l'alter de foudre se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Bordel, si ridicule. En trois ans, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, leurs flots emportant dans leur sillage sinueux les événements de deux vies diamétralement opposées, si différentes et si éloignées, pourtant si proches.

Trois ans, c'était long. Trois ans, c'était le temps qui avait fallu à Kaminari pour réaliser, à retardement - toujours avec ce fichu train de retard - qu'il récoltait avec amertume ce qu'il avait semé.

\- Je... s-suppose que tu as raison, il balbutia, ses doigts se contractant davantage autour de son vêtement, édifiant une barrière invisible pour se protéger.

_"Vous ne le serez plus"._

Ces mots retentissaient dans sa tête comme un son de cloche, s'en allaient, revenaient, dans une boucle sans fin.

\- T'as cru quoi, au juste ? retentit de surcroît la voix au timbre si grave de Katsuki, lequel s'était grandi en déroulant le dos. Si t'es juste revenu en espérant que tout sera pareil qu'avant ton départ, tu fais juste une connerie. Vous avez chacun évolué de votre côté, rien ne sera plus pareil. Si tu comptes continuer sur cette lancée, ça ne servait à rien de revenir la bouche en cœur.

Denki ravala sa péniblement sa salive. _Idiot_. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi _idiot_.

Les mots cinglaient car ils pointaient un fait avéré. Denki n'était plus un adolescent, Eijirou non plus. Ils étaient dorénavant des adultes actifs de la société, assumaient chacun une vie professionnelle, une vie amoureuse aussi, probablement, pour Kirishima. Kaminari n'en savait trop rien, à dire vrai. Celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami se redécouvrait avec brutalité sous un jour inconnu.

Un jour... que Denki aurait préféré ne pas avoir à considérer avant des lustres.

Estimer que les grains du sablier s'étaient suspendus dans leur contenant de verre dans l'attente de leurs retrouvailles n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un mirage. _Stupidité_. Les aiguilles de l'horloge n'avaient jamais cessé de tourner. Pas une seule seconde, à contrario de ce qu'il aurait pu penser.

Ces mois d'éloignement, les deux meilleurs amis ne pourraient pas les rattraper. Le temps perdu le serait pour l'éternité. Kaminari se confrontait malgré lui à un mur ; ce qu'il avait, avec cette infinie idiotie qu'était la sienne, cru à sa portée de main au cours des trois dernières années, se désagrégeait sous ses yeux.

Pour lui, cela avait paru simple, clair comme de l'eau de roche. Une fois de plus, comme à chaque fois, il avait été trop naïf. D'avoir voulu se voiler la face sur la réalité de son métier ; d'avoir pensé que peut-être, juste... peut-être, son départ pour Saitama ne changerait rien et qu'il pourrait de nouveau partager les mêmes choses avec ses amis qu'auparavant, être toujours aussi fusionnel avec son meilleur ami.

Le raclement de la porte glissante sur ses rails de fer l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Dans ce couloir vide, l'écho qu'elle créa fut aussi assourdissant qu'un train arrivant en gare. Sortirent de la chambre un homme et une femme, que Denki n'eut pas de difficulté à distinguer comme étant des infirmiers de par leurs vêtements.

Un dernier échange de regards avec Katsuki conclut net l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes patientant dans le couloir.

Un énième soupir agacé du blond cendré.

L'estomac noué, presque craintif, l'électrique lui emboîta le pas dès qu'il s'engouffra dans la chambre du rouge. Il ne s'écoula pas trois secondes avant qu'un _"Espèce d'imbécile !"_ tonne entre les quatre murs de la chambre d'hôpital tel un coup de tonnerre frappant le sol. _"__Je suis désolé__ !__" _couina une seconde voix. _"C'était pas viril, mec, je sais."_

Denki l'identifia ; celle de son meilleur ami. Un sourire enchanté fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Debout à l'entrée de la chambre, droit sur ses pieds telle une statue de sel relégué dans un coin d'un atelier, ne faisant pas partie intégrante du tableau, une sensation nostalgique enflait dans sa poitrine, faisait éclore des bouton de fleurs de joie sous l'armature de ses côtes. Une scène familière se jouait devant lui, un spectacle anodin, récurent, auquel il avait assisté si souvent adolescent, qui toutefois lui fut si lointaine à presque vingt-deux ans désormais ; Bakugou paré à s'époumoner sur le rouquin, lequel, assis dans la blancheur de son lit, se massait la tête en pouffant d'un rire profond.

Tandis que les deux amis discutaient - à entendre : Katsuki beuglait sur le carmin, qui s'esclaffait sans s'en offenser le moins du monde -, l'électrique capta du coin de l'œil une présence dans son champ de vision ; une infirmière, qui transportait son chariot dans le couloir, s'était arrêtée devant la porte laissée grande ouverte et fixait l'intérieur de la pièce, préoccupée. Rassurée par un signe de main et un sourire du blondinet toujours posté à l'entrée de la chambre, elle se décida à poursuivre son chemin à travers les autres pièces du couloir.

Katsuki, pour sa part, n'avait décidément pas l'air d'en avoir terminé et croisa fermement les bras sur son torse, alors qu'il lançait un air mauvais à cet idiot qui lui servait d'ami.

\- T'as eu de la veine d'avoir un Alter pareil, débile !

Kaminari reporta ses prunelles dorées sur la silhouette filiforme de l'homme à la chevelure écarlate assis sur le matelas du lit d'hôpital. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête à la réprimande de Katsuki et s'était pincé les lèvres.

\- Je... suis désolé ? marmonna-t-il en se grattant la joue avec sa main valide, l'autre étant toujours emballée dans des languettes d'un blanc limpide et maintenu avec fermeté contre son torse dans l'étau d'une attelle. J'ai pas pensé plus loin ? Mon corps a réagi tout seul, mec.

\- C'est ça, tu penses jamais à rien de toute façon, marmonna l'explosif.

Eijirou ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; de toute évidence rassuré à l'idée de retrouver son ami, certes blessé lui aussi, mais suffisamment en forme pour s'énerver et pousser ses coutumiers hauts éclats de voix.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, en tout cas ! s'exclama avec entrain le roux, et il ne se reçut en contrepartie qu'un "Tché" de Bakugou, qui choit dans le fond de son fauteuil, les bras indéfiniment croisés sur son torse musclé et la mine renfrognée.

\- Parle pour toi d'abord. Moi je ne suis pas resté dans le coma cinq jours.

La moue innocente, Kirishima cligna des cils.

\- C'était par précaution pour m'éviter la douleur, mec, expliqua-t-il dans un léger rire. Et puis comme tu dis, mon Alter a fait du bon boulot ! Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Boucle-là, imbécile, il l'envoya bouler, ses orbes rubis évaluant les nombreux bandages visible sous la chemise d'hôpital du carminé. Tu dis ça mais ça t'a pas empêché de finir dans cet état.

Un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je pouvais pas vraiment y échapper, on va dire, souffla l'écarlate, en basculant son regard sur sa main non bandée. Même si j'ai la peau beaucoup plus épaisse et résistante que les autres... Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être fragile. C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on réalise que même si on est des héros, le danger ne vient pas forcément des vilains.

Le bref éclat de rire qui s'ensuivit ne sembla pas avoir sa place dans la conversation. Seulement, nul ne le releva.

\- Si t'as assez de jugeote pour dire ça, soupira Bakugou, après un silence de plusieurs secondes où il l'avait scruté d'un regard pesant, c'est que t'es pas aussi con que t'as eu le temps de cogiter sur ce que t'as fait.

\- Ça va, relativisa Kirishima, un grand sourire fendant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Avec quelques exercices, ma peau fonctionnera comme avant !

\- Quand je te dis "cogiter", gronda d'un ton sourd et hostile le blond cendré, dont l'expression jongla d'agacée, à désabusée, à fulminante, à _"fuis si tu tiens à la vie" _\- Denki ne voulait pas se le recevoir un jour, celui-là - c'est pas dans ce sens-là.

Eijirou tourna lentement la tête sur le côté en évitant soigneusement le regard courroucé que lui décocha son voisin. Ce qui, évidemment, n'eut pour unique mérite que de mettre encore plus en rogne son camarade blond, qui se retenait déjà de l'attraper par le col pour le secouer comme un prunier.

Denki, quant à lui, ne pouvait que les regarder depuis le pas de la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, qui se mua en un léger rire à leur dernière altercation.

Cette ambiance lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Enfin, il avait l'impression d'être revenu _chez lui_. De ne plus être à des lieues de ce qui importait.

Claquant la langue contre son palais, Katsuki, inclina le chef vers lui. Pourtant, Denki n'y prêta nulle attention ; celle-ci n'étant happée que par deux autres perles pourpres, qui étincelaient dans la frêle lueur orangée de l'après-midi.

Le souffle de Denki s'était paralysé dans sa trachée. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, une chaleur se propageait dans ses pommettes, enflammant la peau de ses joues comme le feraient les braises dans l'âtre d'une cheminée, et des fourmillements dansaient une salsa endiablée dans son estomac.

Intimidé pour il ne savait quelle _fichue raison_, son corps entier se rétractait sur lui-même pour se faire tout petit. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois tout au plus qu'il n'avait pas ancré son regard dans celui si intense du roux. Alors... il aurait voulu que quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour ça puisse lui explique pourquoi celui-ci le désarmait par la douceur qui s'en dégageait.

Ses prunelles ne daignaient se détacher de celles si _rouges _\- et _belles_, _bordel _\- de son meilleur ami, emprisonnées derrière les barreaux d'une prison qu'il ne voudrait jamais quitter, noyées dans cette mer de la couleur d'une pierre précieuse, sans pour autant avoir envie de reprendre cette bouffée d'air qui lui manquait.

\- H-Hey ! s'entendit annoncer Denki, sa voix filant dans des aigus impressionnants, après des instant qui ne s'étaient que beaucoup trop étirés à son goût ; la nervosité lui dévorait les entrailles, sa voix chevrotait. Salut, mon pote.

Il aurait sincèrement souhaité paraître sûr de lui, voire détaché comme si la situation était des plus normales et que ses genoux n'étaient pas en train de se muer en de la gelée, mais ses barrières s'étaient inexplicablement effondrées comme une glace au soleil, fondues tel un glacier soumis à l'épreuve d'une forte chaleur.

\- Salut, mec, finit par lui répondre Eijirou, après que sa surprise soit estompée, avec un sourire qui fit chavirer les dernières défenses de Denki. Content de te revoir.

La goulée d'oxygène qui l'avait quitté il ne savait trop quand regagnée, Kaminari fut tout à coup très troublé ; il baissa le nez sur ses mains, ses doigts, tremblant, s'entrelaçaient nerveusement entre eux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête pour engager un nouveau dialogue que le bruit mat des pieds de bois d'un fauteuil raclant sur le balatum du sol retentit. Intrigué, Denki redressa le menton, entrouvrant la bouche, et jeta un regard un peu perdu à celui qui venait de se bondir debout sur ses jambes ; Katsuki. Celui-ci plongea les mains dans le fond de ses poches, esquissant une faible grimace en bougeant son bras gauche, avant de tourner des talons.

\- Bakugou ? s'enquit Kirishima. Tu vas où ?

Le susnommé lui balança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en annonçant d'une voix morne et lasse, dépourvue d'émotion :

\- C'est bientôt l'heure pour mon rendez-vous avec l'autre vieille. Elle voulait voir l'état de ma peau et de mon oreille par elle-même alors que les médecins lui ont dit que tout allait bien, bordel.

Il fit une grimace, semblant rebuté au possible à l'idée d'une entrevue avec Recovery Girl.

\- Si je n'y vais pas, reprit-il, la vieille peau qui me sert de mère va encore me casser les oreilles en venant me rendre visite.

Sans davantage d'explications, il franchit le chambranle et referma la porte coulissante derrière lui. Un silence s'ensuivit son départ, s'écrasant sur cette pièce relativement exiguë telle une enclume.

Denki fixait encore la porte après que celle-ci fut close.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? fit-il, incrédule, en s'avançant à la hauteur du lit de son meilleur ami.

Kirishima eut un haussement d'épaules.

\- Va savoir... D'habitude il reste plus longtemps. Et puis Recovery Girl ne vient qu'en fin de journée, en général. Après que les cours de Yuei soient terminés.

À cette dernière phrase, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans la tête du blond. Denki ne saisissait qu'avec un temps de retard que leur ami avait cherché leur laisser du temps seul à seul pour qu'ils puissent parler.

Il accorda un dernier coup d'œil à la porte, se promettant silencieusement d'aller remercier son ancien camarade de classe une fois sorti de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Bakugou paraissait, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, être l'une des seules personnes de son entourage à cerner ce que Kaminari, sous ses airs de joyeux luron, était incapable d'avouer de vive voix.

Le blond cendré prévoyait tout, avec trois coups d'avance, et ne passait pas par des chemins détournés pour inciter les autres à faire ce qu'il d'eux.

Dans leur cas, cela équivalait à une discussion.

À dire vrai, Denki en mourait d'envie. Mais en dépit de sa volonté, les mots demeuraient bloqués en travers de sa gorge, stagnaient sur sa langue, refusant de traverser la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Je suis content de voir que tu as l'air d'aller bien.

La pression de la main d'Eijirou sur la sienne, chaude, rassurante, sécurisante, l'ôta de sa rêverie. La blondinet papillonna des cils et releva le menton vers le rouge - vers ces orbes qui ne cessaient de balayer ses doutes et ses craintes, vers ce sourire trop _grand _et _magnifique _et... et qui n'avait eu de cesse d'affreusement lui manquer. Secondes, après jours, après semaines, après mois.

Denki pinça les lèvres.

\- Kami' ? l'interrogea Kirishima, inclinant la tête sur le côté devant son absence de réponse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon pote ? T'as l'air ailleurs depuis que tu es arrivé...

Son visage se marquait de l'empreinte de l'inquiétude, ses cheveux rouges, lâches, glissèrent mollement le long de ses tempes, s'affalant sur ses joues. Le souffle de l'électrique se coinçait dans sa gorge ; il n'avait même pas pensé à s'asseoir.

Son regard enroba leurs deux mains, celle d'Eijirou entourant la sienne en particulier. Ses doigts se refermèrent lentement sur les siens. Pas un jour il n'aurait cru être aussi démuni, hésitant et timide devant son meilleur ami.

_S__i frustrant._

\- Mec, ça va ? insista le roux, qui avait comprit qu'il en faudrait plus que cela pour que son meilleur ami trouve le courage de se confier.

\- Ça aurait dû être ma phrase.

Kirishima arqua un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Tout à l'heure, renchérit Denki, qui ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il disait, le flot de ses pensées se déversant en continu. Ce que tu as dit... _"__C__ontent de te revoir"_. Ça aurait dû être ma phrase. L'autre aussi, d'ailleurs. _"Je suis content de voir que tu as l'air d'aller bien"_.

Eijirou l'observa, la bouche entrouverte, clairement pris de court. Denki fut content, soulagé même, qu'il s'abstienne de parler, car lui ne parvint pas à s'arrêter. Le souvenir des paroles de Katsuki retentissait en lui comme un son de cloche, quelque chose venait de se déclencher dans sa tête, la carapace de glace qu'il s'était forgé pour se protéger du manque venait de s'effondrer en millier d'éclats.

\- Te savoir blessé, Kiri'... Ça m'a donné la boule au ventre.

\- Mais je vais bien, je t'assure, intervint Kirishima.

\- Ça, souffla Kaminari, la gorge serrée, j'ai du mal à le croire quand tu as été brûlé au deuxième et troisième degré.

Le blessé bascula sa main libre dans sa nuque. Il souffla :

\- Ouais, enfin... Comme je l'ai dit à Bakugou, même si j'ai la peau plus épaisse et plus dure que la normale, le feu ça ne fait jamais bon ménage avec la peau de quelqu'un, tu vois. C'était un peu inévitable... ?

\- Mais... Ce n'est pas normal que tu aies été brûlé au troisième degré, si ?

\- Bah... Depuis mon combat contre Rappa, des Huits Préceptes de la Mort... mes bras ont bien morflés. Avec les années, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, mais Recovery Girl et d'autres médecins m'avaient prévenu que ça risquait de laisser quelques séquelles, mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais eu de problème. Donc en fait, c'est pas viril, mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment.

Denki s'accorda une profonde inspiration, considérant d'un œil neuf les bandages qui sertissaient le bras meurtri de son meilleur ami. Il n'en savait _rien_. Kirishima ne lui avait pas parlé de ce souci au sujet de son Alter.

\- Mais ça va guérir, tu sais, lui assura le rouge en le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, confiant, inébranlable comme un mur de roche. Alors te tracasse pas trop, mon pote. Ok ? En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je serai sur pieds !

Un sourire attendri ourla la commissure des lèvres de l'électrique. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais faibli à le rassurer avec ses paroles. Ainsi, il acquiesça, un poids volatilisé de sa poitrine, et daigna finalement prendre place à sa droite.

Le roux s'agita lentement, avec précaution, lorsqu'il appuya de nouveau son dos contre le dossier surélevé de son lit. Une grimace de douleur aggrava les traits de son visage quand celui-ci toucha le matelas. Sa mâchoire se contracta.

Assister à cela ne fit qu'accentuer la boule d'émotions qui tourbillonnait dans le creux du ventre de Denki.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça, admit-il alors, la tête basse, fendant le silence de la pièce. Il n'y a pas que ça... qui me travaille.

La main d'Eijirou quitta la sienne pour venir s'installer sur son ventre, sous le bras retenu dans l'étau de l'attelle, silencieux - et sans nul doute trop fatigué par la morphine pour parvenir à tenir une longue conversation en restant alerte.

Au fond, il était reconnaissant que Kirishima s'abstienne de parler, car ses pensées étaient un tel fouillis que lui-même s'y égarait aisément. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il souhaiterait dire, tellement de mots qu'il voudrait formuler, tellement de sentiments qu'il désirait exprimer.

Ne sachant pas du tout par où commencer, au bout d'un instant qui s'étendit plus que nécessaire, Denki sentit encore les prunelles rubis de son meilleur ami peser sur lui, l'envelopper dans un cocon de douceur, de bonté, d'acceptation, de compréhension.

À la dérive dans cet océan de rouge, Kaminari se sentit atrocement _bête_d'avoir osé penser qu'Eijirou, un jour, en viendrait à le considérer comme inférieur. Comme Katsuki lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, Eijirou n'avait jamais cessé de l'accepter tel qu'il était, de ne pas le juger pendant que lui se mourait de se prouver à lui-même plus encore qu'au monde entier qu'il n'était pas aussi inutile, ni aussi inintéressant et idiot que ce qu'il avait systématiquement pensé.

Et les mots qu'il conservait dans un recoin de son cœur depuis des mois s'échappèrent :

\- Quand je suis parti à Saitama, trouva-t-il enfin le courage de dire, j'avais l'impression que je prenais enfin le nouveau départ qui m'avait toujours manqué.

Le rouquin laissa se former un silence avant de demander :

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Ça l'est, affirma Denki. En partie, tout du moins.

Il fixa ses mains crochetant les draps. Sur lui pesait le regard empli d'incompréhension, débordant d'interrogation, du rouquin, bien moins bavard qu'à l'ordinaire. Denki mit cela sur le compte que son ami se remettait douloureusement d'une blessure qui marquerait sa peau à jamais.

\- Ça l'est, il répéta, car j'ai adoré être un vrai héros dans les rues de Saitama. Et j'ai adoré faire des rencontres toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres. Tu verrais, mon pote, j'ai fait la connaissance de gars trop cools, faudra que je te les présente un jour ! Être l'acolyte d'un héros assez bien connu m'a été d'une aide incroyable et j'ai pu me mettre à mon compte... Mais l'euphorie, l'entrain et l'attrait que j'avais pour tout ça... n'a duré qu'un temps.

L'écoutant avec attention, le visage d'Eijirou se faisait neutre, l'air concentré sur ses paroles. Denki se sentit d'attaque de poursuivre.

\- Au bout de deux ans... Ça a commencé à vraiment être difficile d'ignorer... tout ce que je me suis efforcé à taire. Mais j'étais trop concentré sur mon avenir pour penser à me libérer des soirées. La vie de héros à son compte, c'est compliqué, mec, si seulement tu savais...

Il déglutit et força un rire. Ses doigts se trituraient entre eux.

Il ne comptait plus les jours où il était rentré et s'était abandonné sur son lit comme une vieille chaussette sale qui aurait égaré sa jumelle. Ni le nombre de fois où, quand il avait enfin un peu de temps pour souffler, ses amis, quant à eux, menaient leur propre vie de leur côté.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir un peu mis de côté, toi encore plus que les autres, mec.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'excuses, mon pote, lui assura dans un sourire le carmin. Je le sais depuis le début, ça. T'as pas besoin de te justifier pour tes actions. On savait tous les deux que le temps nous manquerait cruellement une fois en dehors du lycée. Maintenant, tout est différent, Kami', et c'est normal. Tu as ta vie, j'ai la mienne.

La dernière phrase le heurta comme le ferait un train à grande vitesse, lui faisant en réalité bien plus mal que ce qu'il ne voudrait se l'avouer. Car oui, trois ans, c'est long. Trois ans, c'est plusieurs mois qui les séparent l'un de l'autre, durant lesquels ils ne s'étaient que très rarement vus, plusieurs semaines où leurs soirées entre amis n'avaient été qu'occasionnelles, quand ils réussissaient à se caser un jour dans leur planning.

\- Justement, le blond finit par confier, tandis qu'un sourcil s'arquait sur le front de son meilleur ami. Justement. Tu as ta vie et moi j'ai la mienne. Mais je n'ai réalisé que trop tard que peut-être... Juste, _peut-être_... j'en venais peu à peu à ne plus pouvoir faire partie de la tienne. Et ça, j'ai été assez naïf pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Il a fallu que tu sois blessé et mis dans le coma pour que je réalise que je m'étais sans doute déjà trop écarté de toi pour penser à revenir avec... avec _"__juste la bouche en cœur en espérant que tout sera comme avant__" _conclut-il, récitant les mots véridiques et cinglants de Bakugou.

Au bout de plusieurs battement effrénés du coeur de Denki, cognant tambour battant dans sa poitrine, la voix d'Eijirou s'éleva entre eux :

\- Tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie.

Denki se figea tout d'abord, puis releva brusquement le menton vers lui. Vers ces _yeux__, _qui le voyaient tel qu'il était_,_vers ce _sourire_solaire qu'il appréciait et pouvait redessiner même les paupières closes, vers cette _douceur _dont lui seul détenait le secret.

Tout en lui le rendait faible, fit rater un battement à son cœur, le rendit simplement... _heureux_.

\- Tu as ta vie et j'ai la mienne, réitéra le rouquin. C'est vrai ; c'était inévitable de s'éloigner avec nos métiers et le fait que tu aies déménagé dans une autre ville.

Sa phrase se suspendit, il cherchait ses mots. Denki, quant à lui, avait l'impression que les aiguilles de l'horloge avaient interrompu leur course. Il fallut encore quelques instants pour qu'Eijirou reprenne la parole. Et Denki crut défaillir quand le roux lui décocha un sourire éblouissant, un de ceux qu'il affectionnait tant, qu'il voulait revoir chaque jour et qu'il espérait ne jamais voir s'éteindre, avant de dire avec une douceur sans pareille dans la voix.

\- Mais on s'en fiche de tout ça, Kami. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Peu importe où tu seras dans ce monde, ou peu importe combien de temps on fera sans se voir... Et peu importe si moi, tu en viens à me rayer de ta vie... Tu n'as jamais cessé de faire partie de la mienne.

Eijirou fit glisser sa main le long de son corps pour la lui tendre, paume vers le ciel et reposant sur le matelas du lit. Ses doigts touchèrent ceux de Denki, devenus moites et plus rêches que dans ses souvenirs.

Le blond s'en empara avec un sourire à faire pâlir les rayons les plus aveuglants du soleil..

\- Toi aussi. Toi aussi tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines et des mois et trois _fichues _trop longues années, devant ce sourire si accueillant, cette présence si chaleureuse et si... _Eijirou_, Denki se sentit de nouveau à sa place.

De retour à l'endroit où il avait laissé un morceau de son cœur. De son univers. De lui-même.


End file.
